An Unusual Friendship
by She-Cat
Summary: Legolas makes a friend that is different then any he's ever had1st story in the Centaur Chornicles not a romance and never will be!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Well, here goes nothing, my first fiction anywhere on the web. This isn't a romance or slash, just friendship between Legolas and Jaisia. PG for now. Read and Review! Thoughts are in _italics._

Disclaimer- Legolas belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and I'm making nothing from this, it's for fun. Jaisia is mine!! This is about twenty years after Return of the King!!

An Unusual Friendship

Chapter 1

Legolas was completely and utterly bored with sentry duty. He didn't know what he was supposed to be watching for. No Orcs had been spotted since the Dark Lord had been defeated. Ah well, at least this got him away from the endless diplomatic gatherings at the palace. Truth be told, he was completely and utterly bored with them too. He stood up and peered out across the trees. _Nothing, I never thought I would wish for trouble, _he mused and laughed. 

A soft whistle to his left got his attention and he looked that way. It was Sian, another sentry who was just a couple of hundred years younger than him. "What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Is all well, Prince Legolas?" Sian asked. His brown eyes were filled with worship and admiration. "Do you require anything?"

Legolas sighed inwardly. "Everything is fine, Sian and I need nothing ," he said. _Except a life,_ he added to himself. The younger Wood Elf had a bad case of hero worship and it drove Legolas crazy. He didn't consider himself a hero. He and the Fellowship of the Ring had only done what had to be done to save Middle Earth. The only one of them that could be called a hero in any sense was Frodo. He brushed a lock of gold hair away from his face, sapphire-blue eyes distant. _Perhaps I should go visit Gimli or Aragorn,_ he thought. He looked back at Sian. "Better return to your post," he said.

"Yes, my prince, at once," Sian said and disappeared into the branches.

Legolas returned his gaze to the forest and forced his mind back onto his duties. Even though it was foolish, he still wished something would happen.

Eventually the replacement sentries came and Sian and he were released from duty. Sian headed back to the castle, but Legolas wasn't ready to go back yet. He went a long distance away and settled down in a huge tree to relax. The minute he got home his father would start talking about how he should consider finding a suitable bride. Legolas wasn't interested in getting married. It wasn't like it was so horribly urgent. He had plenty of time for that later, much later if he could get away with it.

Just as Legolas was starting to doze off he heard hooves. He stood and faced the direction the rider was coming from and waited for him to emerge from the thick trees. When SHE did Legolas just stared. It was no rider!!!

A/N-So what'd you think? Want me to go on? R/R please!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Without further ado, here's the next part. This will show why no slash or romance. Thanks to my 3 reviewers!! Disclaimer- Mirkwood belongs to Tolkien, not me 

Chapter 2

Legolas shook his head. It was a woman, at least from the waist up, but from the waist down was the body of a horse! She was a Centaur! _I've heard stories but I never thought they actually existed, _he thought.

The Centaur wore a large satchel over her shoulder. A huge sword at least twice Legolas' height was strapped to her back. Her fur and hair were a vivid coppery red like a fox's pelt. Her eyes were gold with green flecks. She paused about ten feet away and looked around warily.

Legolas shook himself mentally. He couldn't let a stranger enter Mirkwood, especially not a strange stranger!! He stood and took his bow from his back. Notching an arrow, he aimed it at her. "What is your business in Mirkwood?!" he demanded. He didn't get the reaction he expected.

The Centaur looked up and grinned. "Oh! What good luck, I found you!!" she exclaimed.

Legolas was so surprised by her reaction his mind went blank for an instant. "What?!" he gasped once he'd collected himself.

"Well, I've heard stories about Elves since I was a filly and I always wanted to see one. My brothers said they really didn't exist. The stories said they lived in the woods so I came here to find one and I did. Wait until I tell my brothers!!" she said. My name's Jaisia, who are you?" 

Legolas slowly lowered the bow. "Legolas Greenleaf," he said.

"Pleased to meet you, will you come down? I promise I mean no harm," Jaisia pleaded.

Oddly, Legolas trusted her. He returned the bow to his back and climbed down the tree. He landed in front of her. It was then he realized his eyes were level with her breasts and she was nude. He took a couple steps back, blushing.

Jaisia looked puzzled. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, no," Legolas said. _Yes! _ his mind screamed. "Would you mind-putting something on?"

"I forgot, two-legs have all these silly taboos about nudity, just a minute," Jaisia said. She pulled a white shirt out of her satchel and put it on. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Legolas said.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Jaisia said. She paused an instant. "Well, yes I did. She burst out laughing.

Her laughter was infectious and Legolas found himself laughing too. He could imagine what his face had looked like.

After they'd both regained their composure they were grinning at each other. "So are we friends or foes?" Jaisia asked uncertainly.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, haven't got many reviews, but I'm going to go on anyway. Angel-Chan, no romance here-the image is just too icky!! Riley, you think he was embarrassed then? You haven't seen anything yet! **Wink!** Thanks again to all the review!! On with the mayhem!!

Chapter 3

Legolas studied Jaisia for an instant. "Friends," he said, offering a hand.

"YES!!" Jaisia exclaimed and hugged him. She released him suddenly. "I got an idea! Let's go for a ride!! That way I can see some of the forest!!!" She gestured to her back. "Get on."

Legolas wasn't sure that was such a good idea. That could draw a lot of attention and Jaisia was trespassing.

"Oh, come on, I'm not planning to elf nap you or are you scared?" Jaisia challenged.

That was one challenge Legolas couldn't pass up. "Of course I'm not," he snorted. He swung onto her back.

"Slide forward a bit and put your arms around my waist," Jaisia directed. The minute Legolas obeyed she let out a whoop and plunged forward.

Legolas found the ride much more exciting then riding a horse. He had no control as Jaisia dodged tree limbs and weaved through the trees. The breeze whipped her coppery hair around him and he closed his eyes. After awhile he heard running water and knew they were approaching the river.

"Hey, Legolas, is the current of the river strong?!" Jaisia called.

"No, not really," Legolas said.

"There's nothing in there big enough to eat either one of us, is there?" Jaisia asked.

"No," Legolas said. He couldn't see the mischievous smile on Jaisia's face.

"Can you swim?" Jaisia asked.

"Yes," Legolas said. His eyes snapped open wide as he realized what Jaisia was planning to do. "Don't you dare!"

The river was now in sight and Jaisia was running straight for it. "I do dare! We're about to go swimming centaur style!! Hold on tight, Legolas" she shouted. She reached the hill over the water and leaped. "WHOOPEE!!! There's going to be a big splash!!" she whooped.

Hope this chapter doesn't suck!! I'm trying to show Jaisia's carefree attitude… Did I succeed? R/R -pretty please? My muse is SMOKIN'!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to do another chapter 'cause I'm bored. Kudos to those that reviewed!! Review again!!!! Action will come soon-Promise!!!

Chapter 4

They hit the water with a tremendous splash. Legolas lost his grip and fell off her back into the water. When he surfaced and his vision cleared Jaisia was grinning at him from four feet away. "See? Wasn't that fun?" she said.

"Oh yes, fun," Legolas grumbled. He pushed his hair out of his face.

Jaisia's eyes danced with mischief. "Wanna do it again?" she asked impishly.

"I think once was quite enough," Legolas said, but he couldn't from smiling back.

"But I'm not that wet," Jaisia pouted. "The water wasn't deep enough."

"Don't worry, I'm wet enough for both of us," Legolas said.

Jaisia looked him over and giggled. "You know when your hair is real wet and plastered down it makes your ears look huge!" she teased.

Legolas was barely able to restrain himself from childishly sticking his tongue out at her. "Let's get on shore, this water is freezing," he said and headed for shore.

Jaisia giggled again and followed him. Legolas sat down on the grassy bank and Jaisia laid down next to him. "I haven't had so much fun in a long time," she said.

"Neither have I," Legolas admitted. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm eighteen, we Centaurs age like humans. I have two brothers; one's older than me, Tyon. He will be chieftain after my father. Kai is my twin," Jaisia said. "I like to see new things and so I wander a lot much to the dismay of my parents who'd prefer I stay on the plains. Our home is about a week from the forest. Now it's your turn."

"I'm four thousand and twenty, I have an older brother also. His name is Arion and he'll be ruler of Mirkwood after my father steps down and I like to wander as well. My father doesn't like it anymore then your parents," Legolas said.

"Wow, four thousand and twenty, that's intriguing. So your father is king? I bet you've heard the lecture," Jaisia said. She folded her arms across her chest. "You should find a mate and raise fine foals, stop running off with your head in the clouds and behave in a manner befitting your station," she mock-lectured with a stern frown.

"Yeah, that's the one except the raising fine foals part," Legolas agreed.

"We have much in common I think," Jaisia said. She stood up. "I got an idea, come with me and visit my tribe, it'll be fun!!"

"We do have much in common and I will come with you, " Legolas agreed. _I can pass this off as a diplomatic mission, _he thought. He leaped onto her back and they headed out of Mirkwood, hoping for an exciting adventure. 


	5. Chapter 5

All right, here goes-everyone ready? Good. No fair throwing things at the writer if this chapter stinks!! Warning-bit of gore in this part!! Please R/R!!! By the way Jaisia is pronounced as Jay-see-ah, ok?

Chapter 5

At the edge of Mirkwood Legolas had Jaisia stop under a large tree. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he said. He climbed up to a hollow in the tree and pulled out a pack and a water skin. He climbed down and dropped lightly onto her back.

Jaisia gave the gear a look and raised her eyebrow. "Do you always hide things like that in a tree?" she asked.

"It comes in handy at times. I spend a lot of time out here," Legolas replied with a shrug.

Ten minutes later they were out of Mirkwood and headed across the plains. They talked as they traveled. Legolas was finding that he liked Jaisia's carefree attitude. It made her a very pleasant traveling companion.

They'd been traveling about an hour when five Human men rode up to them and blocked their way. Jaisia stopped short. "Would you mind letting us pass?" she asked.

"I fear not, my equine lady," one said. "I am Thom."

Legolas tensed at that. _Trouble for certain, _he thought. He felt Jaisia tense as well so she was likely thinking the same. "We have urgent business," he said coolly. "Stand aside."

"That is a shame, I fear you shall not get to tend your urgent business. You are coming with us," Thom said. The other men snickered nastily. 

Jaisia drew her sword, handling it easily despite its size. "We are going nowhere with you! Get out of our way or you're dead!" she warned. The five men drew weapons of their own and started to close in to attack. Jaisia didn't give them a chance. She lunged forward and slashed at Thom.

Even though he was caught off guard Thom managed to bring up his sword to parry. It didn't do much good. His sword snapped like a dry twig and his head was neatly separated from his shoulders. Blood sprayed in all direction as the corpse toppled from his horse.

Legolas was shocked at the power of the strike. A hand seized his arm and tried to drag him off Jaisia's back. Quickly as a cat, Legolas drew his dagger and plunged it into the Human's throat. The Human fell back as Legolas ripped the blade free. A club swung at Legolas' head and he rolled off Jaisia's back to avoid it, drawing his other dagger as he did so. Two of the men went after Jaisia and the third spurred his horse at Legolas.

Legolas dodged out of the way at the last possible second and the horse shot pass him. The rider cursed and struggled to turn his horse. Legolas grasped his dagger by the tip and brought his arm back. He hoped all the time he'd spent with his father's Weapon Master had paid off. He threw the dagger. His aim was true and the dagger sank in between the rider's shoulder blades. He toppled from the horse, dead.

The other two men decided they'd had enough and fled back the way they'd come. Jaisia let them go as Legolas hurriedly retrieved his dagger. He leaped onto Jaisia's back and she took off at a gallop. Legolas heard a hissing noise and looked over his shoulder to see an arrow aimed right at Jaisia's back!!

Jaisia heard Legolas gasp. "Are you all right?!" she called, slowing down.

"I'm fine, keep going!" Legolas said, grateful that Jaisia couldn't see the arrow sticking right through his forearm. 

Two hours later Jaisia felt Legolas swaying. She stopped just as he toppled from her back and slammed heavily to the ground, unconscious.

I know, bad author- Nasty cliffhanger!! Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter!! Ta-ta!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, my muse is running overtime, here's another chapter for your entertainment….obviously I've got something here. More reviews!! Please!!!! Disclaimer for chapter 1: Gimli, Frodo and Aragorn, not mine! They're Tolkien's. (I forgot to say so!!) PG-13 for a bit of swearing!

Chapter 6

Jaisia was beside herself with worry. Two days had passed and Legolas hadn't woken up yet. She'd gotten the arrow out and bandaged the wound, but there had been a clear, gooey liquid on the arrow. She had no idea what it was. She wished Kai were here; her twin was well versed in the healing arts. He wasn't though so all she could do was wait and pray that her new friend would open his eyes soon. She managed to force water and broth into him several times a day. _Please let someone come looking for me! Because I don't know what to do! _ she pleaded. Darkness came and Jaisia laid down close to Legolas and slipped into a restless sleep.

The sounds of hooves woke her at dawn. She stood, fearing more of the men who attacked them. Her heart leaped with joy when she realized who it was. "Tyon! Kai! I'm so glad to see you!!" she shouted. "Kai, my friend needs help desperately!!!!"

Kai came over and looked at the motionless Elf. "I'll be saddled and bridled! An Elf, they do exist after all," he exclaimed to Tyon.

Jaisia carefully showed Kai the liquid on the arrow. "He was shot in the arm with this and he's been unconscious, this is the third day," she said.

Kai carefully took the arrow from his sister and began to study the liquid on it.

Tyon came over and looked at Legolas without much concern. "He's a two-legs, they can't be trusted. He's not worth our notice. Leave him and let's go home," he said.

Jaisia whirled on her brother. "NO!!!! I won't leave him! He's my friend! He'll die if we do!" she shouted. She gave her elder brother a defiant look.

Tyon gave her a look usually bestowed on a stubborn child. "And how many Centaurs have two-legs slaughtered or enslaved, little sister?" he asked condescendingly.

Jaisia stomped her left front hoof angrily. "Elves have never harmed us and don't treat me like a silly filly, Tyon!!" she retorted. "He took an arrow for me!"

Tyon snorted. "Or he simply didn't dodge in time to avoid getting hit," he sneered.

Jaisia's eyes narrowed. "I ought to give you a good kick for that, you damned, mule-brained ass!!" she said. "I'm taller than him even when he was on my back. He wouldn't have to dodge!"

Tyon gave his younger sibling a disapproving look. "Watch your language, sister and are you telling me you allowed this creature to ride you like a common beast of burden?" he demanded.

"Don't be so self-righteous! He didn't ask, I offered," Jaisia returned, lifting her chin proudly.

"Enough, stop being a bastard, Tyon. You should be grateful to this creature since if he hadn't taken the arrow our sister would be dead now," Kai said sharply. Both of them stared at him in stunned shock.

"WHAT?!" Tyon bellowed.

Hee, hee, these cliffhangers are getting to be fun-how am I doing? Silly filly- Jaisia's a poet and didn't know it….. R/R Please!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's the next part. This fic may be a long one; thanks again to my reviewers, you help me keep going. Ciao!!

Chapter 7

Kai began digging in his herb satchel. "Heat some water, Jaisia, we have to get these herbs seeped," he said.

Jaisia pulled a small pot out of her satchel, poured water into it and set it on the fire. "Can you help Legolas?" she asked. " I don't want him to die because of me."

"I believe so, I have herbs that should neutralize the poison," Kai said. "Elf or Centaur the effects should be the same."

"I want to know what you meant by that remark," Tyon demanded.

Kai found the herbs he needed and tossed them into the pot before answering. "There was tirian tree sap on the arrow," he said.

Jaisia gulped, covering her mouth as her face whitened. "I came so close to death," she whispered. "If he hadn't stopped the arrow…."

Kai nodded grimly. "You would have been dead in eight hours and we would have found your body," he said.

Tyon's brown eyes blazed. "Damn those accursed two-legs to whatever hell they fear!" he growled.

Kai came over to check the herbs and nodded. "It's ready, Jaisia, you need to prop him up so I can get this tea into him without choking him," he said. He filled a cup while Jaisia got Legolas and herself arranged. He let it cool then went over to them.

Jaisia eyes were frightened. "I hope this works, Kai," she whispered.

Kai laid down so he could reach Legolas and poured the tea down his throat then stood. "It won't take long to work," he said.

Twenty minutes passed then Legolas groaned softly and opened his eyes. They were slightly glazed at first then they cleared.

Legolas suddenly tore away and staggered to his feet. He made it ten paces then fell to his knees and retched violently. 

Kai nodded. "It worked," he said casually.

The spasms stopped and Legolas stood shakily. He staggered back over beside Jaisia and sat down next to her.

"Are you all right?" Jaisia asked. She handed him her water skin. 

Legolas rinsed his mouth and spat a couple times. "I feel like I was trampled by an orc war party," he groaned.

Jaisia gestured. "Legolas, this is Kai and Tyon, my brothers," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, Legolas," Kai said. "Sorry about the after affects of the herbs, but I had to get the poison out of your system."

Legolas looked at Jaisia. "Poison?" he asked.

"It was on the arrow, you saved my life," Jaisia said. "Thank you."

"Tyon and I thank you as well. It was lucky the poison affected you differently then a Centaur. When we return home our sire and dam will wish to express their thanks also," Kai said and smiled. He gathered up his things.

Tyon snorted. "Let's go, we're wasting time," he said moving off.

Legolas stared after the black-haired Centaur, sensing he may have made an enemy. He swung onto Jaisia's back and she and Kai followed Tyon.

Next-the Centaur village!!! Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! 17 Reviews! I feel special… Thanks Everyone.. Here's the next chapter…

Chapter 8

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Tyon barely spoke to Legolas at all, often glaring at him coldly. Kai was every bit as friendly as his twin and Legolas learned a lot of new herbal recipes he was eager to share with Mirkwood's healers.

At midday on the seventh day the twins stopped and Jasia pointed. "That's our village, Legolas," she said proudly.

There were two dozen huge cloth tents and at least ten smaller ones. A river ran through the center of the village. There were fields of various crops and pens with goats, sheep and cows. "The children move into a shelter of their own at seventeen. The huge shelters belong to mated Centaurs and the smaller to unmated Centaurs. "We raise our own crops and raise herd animals for milk, cheese and meat," Jaisia explained proudly.

Legolas looked thoughtful. "All the stories I heard about Centaurs said you were nomadic," he said.

"We used to be long ago, but it got dangerous because Humans saw Centaurs as useful slaves. They hunted us like beasts so we settled down. We usually avoid two-leggers," Kai explained.

"I can't blame you, Elves have been hunted too. That's why we guard our lands so carefully," Legolas said. "Are you certain it's acceptable for me to be here? I can tell your brother doesn't approve."

"Tyon will get over it besides you saved Jaisia's life. You are considered deserving of respect and courtesy. It shames me that Tyon isn't showing either of these things," Kai said.

"You'll be more than welcome among us, Legolas. If Tyon keeps acting like an ass I really will kick him," Jaisia said. She looked over her shoulder and winked impishly.

"Don't be offended, everyone will stare because Elves are believed to be just stories plus no Centaur has blond hair and blue eyes," Kai said.

"The fillies and dams will probably make comments about your appearance too, some of them might get a little personal," Jaisia added.

"If you keep this up, I'm not going to want to go into your tribe's village. I hate being the center of attention," Legolas groaned.

Jaisia giggled. "No need to worry, you've got a cutest tail I've ever seen, you'd make a cute Centaur," she said playfully..

Legolas laughed, but he knew he was blushing. "Thanks, I think," he said.

Kai chuckled. "Stop teasing him, sister. You're embarrassing him. Well, let us go. I imagine Tyon went straight to our sire and told him about our new friend," he said.

Jaisia sighed. "And about how improper I've acted," she complained.

"He's wasting his time, you never let rules stop you," Kai snorted. They entered the village. 

There ya go-say do you want me to include Kai in future chapters? I'm sure a healer would come in handy!! Let me know in a review!! R/R please!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everyone's still with me-sorry, would have had this up earlier but my computer wouldn't cooperate. Expect to see Aragorn and Gimli join the trio!! But first does anyone know where Gondor is from Mirkwood? Let me know in a review, please? Thanks and on with the story!!! Oh yeah, Rated R for a little sexual innuendo!!! Told ya he'd get embarrassed more, Riley! ^ _^

Chapter 9

Legolas was uncomfortably aware of the many stares he was getting as they moved through the village. Adult Centaurs stopped what they were doing and stared. The foals pointed and whispered excitedly among themselves

The fact that every female Centaur was nude from the waist up was another problem. It was embarrassing and Legolas tried to keep his eyes adverted. Moans and gasps from the left diverted his attention. Two Centaurs were making love right in the open!! Legolas turned his head, face scarlet to the tips of his ears.

Kai noticed the couple and chuckled. "Ignore them, Legolas, they're newly mated and can't keep their hands off each other---among other things!" he said.

A group of female Centaurs giggled as they passed. "Nice, firm rump on him," one remarked.

"Beautiful eyes and hair, if he was a Centaur I'd be doing my best to gain his favor," another remarked.

"I wonder if he's got the stamina of a Centaur," the third said "Maybe I'll get a chance to find out." That started all of them giggling even more.

Legolas flushed. "This is humiliating!" he hissed. 

Jaisia stopped and looked at the Centaur who'd just spoken. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked and trotted off, leaving them staring after her in stunned shock.

Legolas was caught off-guard by the remark. "Jaisia!!! Don't say that!!!" he exclaimed.

Jaisia giggled. "Did you see the looks on their faces?!" she said. "Like they'd bitten into a sour apple!!!"

Kai burst out laughing too. "Shame on you, sister!" he scolded.

Legolas finally had to laugh with them. "You are the most outrageous woman I've ever met. I can't believe you said such a thing!" he said.

After five more minutes Jaisia stopped. She gestured to a shelter in front of her. "This is my sire and dam's home. You'd better get down so he won't get upset," she said.

Legolas nodded and jumped down. "I hope you're sure about this," he muttered.

Just then a huge Centaur with black hair emerged from the tent with a double-bladed axe strapped to his back. His brown eyes bore into Legolas like daggers. "What right do you have to be in our village, two-legs?!" he roared. "Answer swiftly if you value your life!!"

Hee, hee-I'm so evil!! Thanks to my reviewers! Review again! PLEASE!!!


	10. Chapter 10

I was going to make you wait a couple days for the next chapter, but I decided to update after all just to be nice. Did I scare you with the last entry? Heh, I hope so!! Here we go!!

Legolas knew better than to hesitate with an answer. "Your daughter was gracious enough to invite me, sir," he said politely.

"So Tyon told me," the centaur snorted. He turned to his daughter. "Why, Jaisia? You know two-legs are not wanted here."

"Father, he saved my life. Five men ambushed us on the way here. One shot an arrow with tirian sap on it. He took it for me or I would have died. He was unconscious for three days. Kai was able to neutralize the poison when he and Tyon found us," Jasia said.

"She's telling you the truth, father," Kai added. "I would show you the wound he suffered in doing so, but it has healed all ready. Legolas says his folk heal very rapidly."

The Centaur nodded thoughtfully and looked at Legolas appraisingly. "Saving my only mare's life has saved yours. You will be our guest. I am Valinar, chieftain of this tribe," he said.

Legolas bowed politely. "Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood," he responded.

Valinar laughed. "So my daughter brings us a very important guest, she never does anything in half-measures," he said.

"In that she is much like her dam," a female voice said. A female Centaur with hair and eyes like Jaisia and Kai's emerged from the shelter and stood beside Valinar.

"This is my mate, Isolanthe," Valinar said.

"A pleasure, my lady," Legolas said, bowing again.

"Charm and manners, the mares and fillies will adore you," Isolanthe said and giggled. She sobered. "I heard what you did for Jaisia and I give you my heartfelt thanks. I would grieve deeply to lose my only mare."

"No thanks are necessary, lady. Your daughter is my friend," Legolas said.

Isolanthe smiled. "Oh, modest as well, how refreshing. Please call me Isolanthe," she said.

"I fear we have no extra shelters so you must share with Kai, I hope that is all right?" Valinar said.

"That's fine, sir," Legolas said.

Valinar shook his head. "Call me Valinar and my mate and I shall call you Legolas, agreed?" he asked.

Legolas nodded. "Agreed," he said.

"My mate and I welcome you. Tonight there will be a great feast, but we have business now, so please excuse us," Valinar said. He and Isolanthe walked off together.

"Whew, your father had me worried for a minute," Legolas said.

"I told you everything would be fine, come on, Kai and I will show you around and introduce you to some of our friends," Jaisia said.

Legolas followed the twins, wondering what he might have gotten himself into this time.

There, next chapter will be some more interaction between other Centaurs, sorry for the lack of action in this one--but it'll pick up again-Promise!! R/R!!


	11. Chapter 11

My thanks, reviewers and thanks for answering my question Isha; glad you're enjoying my story-Onward!!

Jaisia and Kai introduced Legolas to their friends. Most of the Centaurs were busily preparing for the feast that day. "All of us enjoy a celebration," Kai remarked, grinning at Legolas.

Jaisia nodded. "That's right, prepare to be the center of attention again," she giggled.

Legolas mock-groaned. "Just as long as nobody starts speculating about my stamina again," he said.

"Don't worry, none of them will jump you though I imagine they'll flirt with you," Kai said.

"If they do Kai and I will hold them off while you escape," Jaisia teased.

They were still laughing about that when an elderly Centaur came up to them. She carried a staff and her hair was snow-white. She looked about eighty and her eyes were milky-white from cataracts. 

Jaisia stopped laughing and bowed her head respectfully as did Kai. "Good day, Shamaness Lilith," Jaisia said courteously. 

"I heard you brought back an Elf, Jaisia, now everyone knows old Lilith wasn't telling silly fables, eh? Is that not true, Kai?" Lilith asked.

"All shall respect you for your wisdom, Shamaness," Kai said.

Lilith's sightless eyes fixed on Legolas. "I know you are there, fair one. Come here, old Lilith won't bite," she said then chuckled. "Not unless I'm asked at least."

Legolas didn't hesitate. He walked over to her and waited.

Lilith reached out and ran her hand over Legolas' face as if she was memorizing his feature. Her eyes closed. "Such a young, fair face, but a soul that is ancient beyond any Centaur. You have seen cities rise and fall, with companions bold and true you helped face a great evil and won, but you don't consider yourself a hero," she murmured. She opened her eyes. "That is good, fair one, no one has fondness for one who is arrogant and thinks himself above all. We will speak again before you leave here--privately. Until then, Legolas of the nine" Lilith turned and walked off.

Legolas stared after her, shocked by her parting words. He wondered how she had known when none of the Centaurs seemed too. 

Sorry, not as much interaction as I thought, but I wanted to get Lilith in before the next chapter--Hope it was okay!! R/R Please!! Your reviews keep me going!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my reviewers, Don't worry, A.J, Jaisia's father wouldn't have beheaded Legolas--to crude and boring, he would have stomped on him a few times…more fun that way!! Off we go!!

Chapter 12

At dusk the celebration began as the guest of honor Legolas ended up sitting between Valinar and Tyon, much to his dismay. Tyon was not someone he wanted to be that close too. The Centaurs drank and ate heartily. This was a time when Legolas wanted to keep his wits about him so he was not drinking a lot, hopefully no one would notice.

Tyon did. "Perhaps wine is to much for you. Would you prefer milk? I'm sure one of the mare's still suckling a foal would be happy to oblige," he said. He drained his goblet in one swallow, an obvious challenge. 

Legolas smiled. "No, thank you," he replied casually. He took a drink from his goblet. _Bastard, I won't stoop to your level._

Tyon scowled at the lack of reaction. "So are all Elves so skinny and pale?" he asked.

"I never noticed actually," Legolas smiled. "I never thought of myself as skinny and pale. I suppose some folk cannot look beyond the outward appearance of another."

Tyon's eyes narrowed as he realized Legolas wasn't going to be drawn into a fight. He stood and moved off to join another group of Centaurs.

Lilith took his place. "Your control is impressive, fair one," she said. She chuckled. "Without my sight my hearing is much better. Tyon believes that we should have no contact with the two-legged folk at all. But we may have no choice. Humans are as numerous as the stars in the sky, we cannot hide from them forever," she said.

"No, you can't," Legolas murmured. "Lilith, how--"

A heavy hand slapped him on the back before he could finish the sentence. "So Legolas, does our feast please you?" Valinar asked. "You eat like a bird and drink like one! HAH!!"

"Very much, I fear I cannot mach your appetites," Legolas said.

"Few can, no shame in it!" Valinar replied. He belched loudly then turned to his mate.

Many of the Centaurs were up moving around now and standing in groups talking and laughing. Lilith was gone when Legolas turned to face her, much to his disappoint. He had many things he wanted to ask her. He stood and looked for Jaisia or Kai. Suddenly someone swatted his buttocks-hard. Legolas whirled with a gasp to see a strange Centaur grinning at him.

"Been wanting to do that since I first saw you, I'm Circe, remember me, sweet cheeks," she said with a wink then walked off.

__

Sweet cheeks?! Legolas thought. He wasn't sure if he should be amused or insulted. He moved away from the crowd, avoiding a Centaur couple making love and another suckling a child. He got pinched and swatted quite a few more times before he got clear. _I'm going to have bruises all over my arse, he mused._

Finally Legolas saw the twins watching a group of Centaurs shooting arrows at a target, occasionally laughing and joking with each other. He went over then realized that Tyon was one of them.

Tyon shot an arrow into the bulls eye then looked at him. "Can you match me with that toy bow, Two-legs?" he challenged.

Legolas was about to refuse the challenge then a few of the Centaurs snickered. That was it, he couldn't back down. "I will try," he said.

"You don't have too, Legolas," Jaisia said. "Not if you don't want too."

"It's all right, after all I should practice," Legolas said, smiling at her. He stepped up and notched an arrow then took aim. He never noticed that other Centaurs, Valinar among them, had come over to watch. Taking a deep breath, Legolas released, the arrow split Tyon's down the middle.

"WOW!!! Great shot, Legolas!!" Jaisia cheered.

Tyon stared in shock then rising humiliation. He forced a smile. "Indeed," he said through gritted teeth.

"Lucky shot, but my thanks. Jaisia, shall we continue our tour?" Legolas asked.

Jaisia nodded then she, Kai and Legolas walked off, leaving Tyon seething.

So what ya think? I thought Tyon deserved to be shown up with all the insults he's been throwing….Like this chapter? Then R/R!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Kudos, Riley.. thanks for reviewing all my chapters!! Thanks to my other reviewers as well--Here's today's update!! 

Chapter 13

Jaisia and Kai both burst out laughing when they were a safe distance away. "That was wonderful, Legolas!" Kai said.

"It sure was! Tyon was turning purple!!" Jaisia said.

"I probably should have ignored it," Legolas admitted.

"No--Tyon was rude to you and he's been rude to you since we first met. You have a right to respond," Kai said. 

They paused about twenty feet from the river where some of the Centaurs were enjoying a swim. Jaisia turned to Legolas. "Legolas, may I see your bow and quiver?" she asked. "I've never seen Elven weapons before."

Legolas shrugged and handed them to her. "They aren't that unusual," he said.

"No, but this is nothing like a Centaur bow," Jaisia said. "NOW!!"

Suddenly Kai grabbed Legolas and lifted him off his feet. Ignoring Legolas' protests, he charged towards the river at a gallop with Jaisia close behind.

__

Damn! Here we go again! Legolas thought, bracing himself for the plunge.

Kai didn't leap into the water; instead he skidded to a halt at the water's edge and threw Legolas in. Legolas came up, cursing and sputtering. The Centaurs were roaring with laughter along with the twins.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, really!" Jaisia gasped between giggles. "I just couldn't resist!!"

"I doubt you're that sorry," Legolas grumbled.

"Well, I'm not and Jaisia's right, your ears do look huge when your hair's wet!!" Kai laughed.

"Crazy Centaurs," Legolas muttered.

Kai and Jaisia waded out to him, still snickering a little. "You're cute when you're frustrated, sweet cheeks," Jaisia said.

Legolas felt his face heat up. "Where did you hear that?!" he demanded.

"From Circe, she's my cousin, I think it suits you," Jaisia said.

Kai grinned. "You're ears are turning red!" he exclaimed.

Legolas splashed Jaisia, soaking her. "Don't call me sweet cheeks!" he warned.

"No one splashes my sister, but me!" Kai shouted and splashed Legolas.

Legolas splashed Kai back then suddenly the other Centaurs joined in the fight, shouting and laughing. It was getting heated when suddenly there was a whoosh and an explosion of light. Everyone stopped and looked. A huge bonfire had been lit. All the Centaurs were moving towards it. Lilith stood in front of the fire. The Centaurs left the water as well.

"Come on, we have to be there too," Kai said. They left the water and Legolas retrieved his bow and quiver then they went to the bonfire.

Lilith raised her arms above her head. "All have gathered before the flames! The ceremony shall now begin!!" she shouted.

I was tired of being serious, so I added a little fun. What ceremony? You'll see!!! R/R Please!!


	14. Chapter 14

Don't worry, AJ---all ready planning Legolas' revenge, heh, heh. Just have to iron out the details. Thanks to all that has been reading this.

Chapter 14

The Centaurs settled down in rows in front of Lilith and waited respectfully. The Shamaness' eyes moved over the gathering as if she could truly see. She pointed at Legolas so suddenly that he flinched. "Stand before me, fair one!" she ordered.

Legolas stood up and walked over to stand in front of her, self-consciously aware of the gathering of Centaurs watching him.

"Come forth Chieftain and Chieftess of the tribe!" Lilith cried. "He is waiting for you!"

Valinar and Isolanthe emerged from the gathering and stepped up beside Lilith. "We are here," Valinar said.

Lilith moved so she was facing the gathering. "Isolanthe, what say you?" she asked.

"I claim Legolas as one of my family as is my right," Isolanthe said firmly. "And I offer this gift as my bond." She held up an amulet carved in the form of a Centaur.

Lilith turned to Legolas. "Do you accept Isolanthe as your parent and accept her gift?" she asked.

"I accept and give my bond as well," Legolas replied. He heard approving murmurs from the watching Centaurs.

Isolanthe fastened the amulet around Legolas' neck then kissed his forehead. "I bid my newest child welcome," she said then stepped back.

Valinar stepped forward. "As my bond I offer to share my blood with my new son," he said. "He has proven himself worthy by saving the life of my only daughter, his new sister."

Lilith looked to Legolas. "Will you accept and share your blood as well?" she asked.

"I will accept," Legolas said.

"Then extend your right hand, Valinar extend your left," Lilith ordered. They obeyed and Lilith opened a shallow cut on both their palms with a dagger then clasped their hands together. She chanted in a language that was unknown to Legolas. "It is done, you are now a member of the chieftain's family. Welcome to the tribe!" she said.

The Centaurs cheered and clapped. Jaisia came forward and hugged him. "Hello, little brother," she said and Kai shook his hand. Tyon didn't come forward at all.

"Come Legolas, I think we have much to discuss," Lilith said. She led the way to her shelter and they went inside. Lilith laid down with a soft grunt and Legolas sat cross-legged in front of her.

"You wonder how I know so much of you, how I know you were one of the nine that were to destroy the one ring. I saw you in a vision, felt the surge of psychic energy when the ring was destroyed. I knew you would come here before I died. Tomorrow you will leave and the twins will go with you. You will help us find good folk that will ally with us. Your people cannot ally with us because they will soon sail west. Is that not true?" Lilith asked.

Legolas nodded. "I don't think they'll wait much longer, but I--" he hesitated.

"But you are not yet ready to leave, because you have friends that still live. You will stay until they are no more," Lilith said. "You are loyal to your friends, that is not a weakness but a strength, fair one. Let no one tell you otherwise. Join Kai now--you start your journey tomorrow.

Okay--tomorrow they leave for----- Not telling you!!! Hope you liked this!! R/R!!!! Stars And Moon light your paths!!


	15. Chapter 15

All right, time to head out…Here's the next chapter…

When Kai and Legolas emerged from the shelter the next morning Jaisia was waiting. "Hurry, father and mother want to see us," she said. They went to their parent's shelter.

Valinar gave them all stern looks. "I know that Jaisia is continuing with Legolas, but what about you Kai?" he asked.

"I have to go with them. I can't let my sister and brother go alone. They might need me on their travels and the tribe has other healers," Kai said.

Valinar nodded. "I have given Jaisia leave to go and I give you leave as well. Just be careful," he said.

"We will be, father," Jaisia said.

Valinar hugged Jaisia and clasped hands with Legolas and Kai. Isolanthe hugged all three of them. Jaisia and Kai donned saddlebags filled with supplies and water skins. Kai now had a mace and strap of throwing daggers. Soon they were ready to leave and headed out of the village.

Lilith was waiting at the edge of the village. "Good fortune on your journey. It will be difficult, but rewarding," she said. She watched them until they were out of sight. _Yes, your journey will be difficult in many ways, _she thought.

Once they were out of sight. Jasia stopped and grinned at Legolas. "What are you waiting for? Get on!" she said.

"Hey! Why can't he ride me? You all ready had him ride!" Kai protested.

"He likes to ride me, don't you, sweet cheeks?" Jaisia asked.

"Well, he'd get a better ride from me!" Kai said. Grinning, he mock-leered at Legolas.

"Stop calling me sweet cheeks, Jaisia!" Legolas said and folded his arms across his chest. "After hearing this I'm not sure I feel safe riding either of you. I might be safer walking," he said.

Jaisia and Kai laughed at that. Legolas laughed with them then leaped onto Jaisia's back. "You'll both just have to take turns," he said. "Head north, Kai." They continued on their way.

"So why north?" Jaisia asked.

"My friend is king there, it's a safe city to start with," Legolas explained.

"What's his name?" Jaisia asked.

"Elessar to his people, but I call him Aragorn," Legolas replied.

"Why?" Jaisia asked.

"Because that's how we were introduced when we met. That was before he took the throne of Gondor," Legolas explained.

"WOW!!! We get to meet a king! I've never met a real king before!" Jaisia exclaimed enthusiastically.

"So how many fake kings have you met?" Legolas asked. He and Kai burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up," Jaisia said and stuck out her tongue at them which only made them laugh harder. She frowned at them then flounced ahead.

They traveled until dusk then set up camp in a small cluster of trees with a shallow stream nearby. After a dinner of bread and cheese Kai handed Legolas a leather cloak. "Mother made this for you, it's strong and waterproof. She thought you could use it," he said.

Legolas smiled and took it. "I'm sure I could," he agreed. He took the final watch with carefully hidden glee. Early the next morning Legolas looked over his setup then took the rope and yanked.

?????? Gonna have to wait for the surprise!!!! I need Reviews people!!!! Please?


	16. Chapter 16

Here's more everyone! Thanks reviewers!! 

Chapter 16

Jaisia and Kai were shocked awake as they were doused by ice-cold spring water! Screaming, they scrambled to their feet. They both glared at Legolas who was laughing himself silly.

"Good morning!" Legolas snickered.

"Oh, we'll get you for that!" Jaisia threatened.

"That water was freezing!" Kai added. "Let's get him, Jaisia." She nodded and they started towards the still laughing Elf.

Legolas climbed up a tree before they even got close. "If you play pranks on some one then you should be prepared to take the consequences," he said. "Remember this next time you think about tossing me into a river."

"How did you get the water above us in the first place?" Kai demanded.

Legolas smirked. "Look into the branches of the tree you were sleeping under," he said.

The twins looked and saw the leather cloak Kai had given Legolas earlier hanging over a branch. It was still dripping water and a rope was hanging above it. 

"You spoke truly. It is waterproof and I definitely used it," Legolas said. Impish laughter still danced in his eyes. He grinned down at them. "Don't be sore losers now."

Finally Kai and Jaisia had to laugh. They both admitted it had been a very clever trick Legolas had pulled on them.

Legolas climbed down then climbed the other tree and retrieved his cloak. After a quick breakfast they were ready to go on to Gondor.

"Get on, Legolas," Kai offered

"I don't think so, I'm the only one dry and I plan to stay that way. I'll walk for now," Legolas said.

They cleaned up their campsite then headed on towards Gondor.

After a month they arrived at the front gates, but were blocked by a guard who gawked at the Centaurs in horror. He aimed his pole arm at them. "No monsters may enter the fair city of Gondor!" he said.

Legolas slid from Kai's back and walked over in front of the guard. "Do you consider me a monster?" he asked.

"No, Prince Legolas, but they are---" the guard began.

"My adopted family, insulting them is insulting me and I imagine King Elessar will not appreciate you insulting me. Do you not agree?" Legolas asked coolly. 

"Ah, no, you and your friends may pass, Prince Legolas," the guard said. He hastily moved out of the way. "The king will be most pleased that you've returned."

Legolas entered the city with the twins close behind him. People went silent and stared at the Centaurs and Elf with interest and faint nervousness.

Jaisia was fascinated with the city and the many wonderful things the merchants had to sell. "It's so big and noisy. It's exciting though!! I've never seen a Human city before!!" she breathed.

"I find it exciting too, after we speak to your friend can we return and look around?" Kai asked.

"Of course, Aragorn and Arwen won't mind," Legolas said.

"Who is Arwen?" Kai asked curiously.

"Aragorn's mate," Legolas replied as they arrived at the castle gates.

Don't ya think Aragorn's gonna freak when he meets Legolas' new brother and sister!! More up soon---R/R!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sundays are so boring so I decided to do a new chapter…Thanks for your kind words, Jade!! Bit of sexual innuendo here, but nothing to bad, Onward!!

Chapter 17

The guards at the castle gate bowed to Legolas courteously. "Welcome to you and your companions, Prince Legolas, please enter. Queen Arwen is in the audience chamber," one said. Legolas thanked him then he and the twins headed towards the castle.

The twins had never seen a castle before and stared in wonder. "It's so huge and high!! It must have taken forever to build!!" Jaisia breathed. "Do you think we'll get a tour?"

"I'm sure you will," Legolas said.

"I've never seen such a huge garden! That's what I want to tour!!" Kai said.

A servant met them in the hall and bowed. "Welcome to Prince Legolas and friends, please follow me," he requested.

Arwen rose from her throne as they approached. Legolas bowed and the twins bowed as best they could. Arwen hurried up to them and hugged Legolas. "I'm so pleased to see you! Elessar will be too!" she said. She turned to the Centaurs, eyes filled with wonder and pleasure. "And I bid you welcome as well. What are your names?"

"I'm Kai and this is my sister Jaisia," Kai said. "We're Legolas' family."

"Welcome to Gondor, you are most welcome here," Arwen said.

"Thank you, Queen Arwen," Jaisia said.

"Please, just call me Arwen," Arwen said graciously.

Legolas noticed something. "Arwen! You're pregnant again!" he exclaimed. "Isn't four enough?" 

Arwen laughed merrily, turned back to Legolas and hugged him again. "I can't wait for our new babe!" she said.

"Are you trying to seduce my lady, instead of finding your own?" a voice asked.

Legolas smiled at Aragorn, who had just entered the room. "But Aragorn, you know I'd rather be seducing you, you handsome devil," he said and batted his eyelashes coyly. He released Arwen and stepped forward to meet his dearest friend.

Aragorn clasped Legolas' wrist affectionately. "You know better than to say that in front of Arwen," he mock-whispered.

"Stop that you two or you'll start the gossip up again!!" Arwen scolded. She introduced the twins to Aragorn who greeted them warmly.

"It hasn't stopped yet to my knowledge," Aragorn said.

Jaisia hesitated a minute. "Gossip about what, sire?" she asked curiously.

"Just Aragorn will do. Well, Legolas and I were sparring in the courtyard and I feinted--" Aragorn began.

"You tripped, dear," Arwen interrupted.

"Yeah, you tripped," Legolas agreed.

Aragorn scowled at them. "I feinted and banged into Legolas who tripped--" he continued.

"I feinted," Legolas smirked.

Aragorn ignored him. "Which made me trip and when we fell I landed on him and some of the servants saw us on the ground and got notions. It was rather humorous," he concluded and laughed. The twins and Legolas laughed with him and even Arwen joined in.

"The servants will show you to rooms. Jaisia and Kai just tell them what you need to be comfortable and it will be done. You will all join us for dinner," Arwen said.

They followed the servants from the room, all of them eager to talk more at dinner that evening. Kai and Jaisia were promised their tours afterwards.

A/N: Just a long standing joke between A and L--I meant it when I said no slash!! But I thought it was cute. Anyone bored yet? R/R please!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, here we go--now we get Aragorn's reaction to the Centaurs….I figured he would hide his reaction in front of them because he wouldn't want to seem rude….

Chapter 18

Legolas had just finished bathing and dressing when someone knocked on the door. He went over and opened it. "Come in, oh hello Aragorn. I thought it'd be Jaisia or Kai," he said.

Aragorn came in and closed the door. "They're what I wanted to discuss, where the hell did you find them? When I saw them I could barely keep my jaw from dropping! I've heard stories of them and so has Arwen, but I didn't think they ever actually existed!!!" he said.

"Funny, that's how I reacted when I first saw Jaisia. Jaisia said much the same about Elves. None of her tribe believed we existed, except her. She came to Mirkwood to prove it," Legolas mused.

"So they found you or at least Jaisia did. Tell me the whole story," Aragorn said and sat down.

Legolas sat down and told Aragorn everything from first meeting Jaisia until their arrival in Gondor. "They hope to find folk that will ally with them," he concluded.

Aragorn burst out laughing. "Well, that's some family you've found for yourself! What does your father think of this?" he asked.

"He doesn't know, I left without telling him," Legolas admitted.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "No wonder a messenger from Mirkwood was sent here a couple weeks ago looking for you. I was asked to send a message if you came here," he said.

"I'm not at all surprised. He probably has more eligible maidens to parade in front of me," Legolas sighed.

"Still trying to get you married, aye?" Aragorn asked. "Why the rush?"

"I'm not sure, but I suspect he figures if I marry I'll be bound to sail west with her. He wasn't pleased when I told him I wouldn't be sailing with them," Legolas said.

"Why not sail west? I thought you would," Aragorn said.

"I'm not ready, not yet," Legolas said quietly.

The door flew open before Aragorn could answer and Jaisia came in. "Look at what a servant did for me, sweet cheeks! Doesn't it---oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"That's all right, Jaisia," Legolas said. He looked at Aragorn and saw he was grinning.

"Sweet cheeks, Legolas?" Aragorn asked and burst out laughing. "Sweet cheeks, wait until Arwen hears about this!!"

"Oh shut up and don't you dare tell Arwen!" Legolas warned.

"Oh I have too, no secrets between husband and wife," Aragorn said. He got up and went to the door, still laughing. "See you at dinner--sweet cheeks." He left, closing the door.

Legolas groaned to himself. _It's going to be a long night, _he thought. _I'll never hear the end of this. _

A/N: hope I'm not being to long winded--I should have them out of Gondor in the next chapter. So bear with me a little longer!! R/R!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Sigh-I put chapter seventeen on two chapters by mistake--that should be fixed soon. Thanks AJ and Jade for your reviews…..Here's more!!!

Chapter 19

Jaisia gave Legolas a puzzled look. "What's so funny? Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

Legolas decided not to bring up the nickname this time. "It's all right. We were just talking, but usually you should knock on a closed door and wait to be invited in," he explained. 

"Oh, I will next time then," Jaisia said.

"Now what was it that you wanted to show me?" Legolas asked.

"Oh yeah, Arwen had a lady put three braids in my tail and a couple in my hair. She wove yellow ribbons and little silver bells into them. She gave me a yellow shirt too!!" she said. She turned slowly to show him. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Yes, you look lovely, sis," Legolas said. _I forgot to have her put on a shirt when we entered Gondor. That explains why the men were staring and the women looked scandalized, _he thought with amusement.

Jaisia studied Legolas' blue shirt, white leggings, tunic and boots. "You look nice ---oh! You've got braids behind your ears too!!" she giggled.

A knock on the door distracted them. "Come in!!" Legolas called.

The door opened and Kai came in. He wore a white shirt and a black tunic. "You look beautiful, Jaisia. It's a good thing none of the tribe stallions can see you now," he said.

Jaisia blushed prettily. "You look very handsome too," she said. "The mares would be all over you ."

A servant tapped on the doorframe since the door was open. "Dinner is served, my lords, my lady if you will follow me to the dining room," he said.

They followed the servant to the dining room. Legolas was seated by Arwen while Jaisia and Kai were placed by Aragorn. Thick cushions were put down on the floor for the Centaurs could lay down. That put the table at the same height for then that it would be for someone sitting.

Servants brought food and wine. Arwen turned to Legolas. "So how is your father, sweet cheeks?" she asked innocently.

Legolas choked on his wine and barely managed to keep from spraying it all over the table. "He's fine and please don't call me that!!!" he protested.

Arwen giggled. "But it's a cute nickname," she said.

Legolas just groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this!!

After dinner Arwen took the twins off for their tour of the castle, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone. So where are the children?" Legolas asked.

"At an overnight party, they won't be home until tomorrow," Aragorn said. "Are we going to visit Gimli next?"

"I'd planned too---what do you mean we?" Legolas asked.

"I'm coming along with my lady wife's blessing I might add," Aragorn said.

"I'd be glad to have you, Aragorn," Legolas said.

They parted and retired for the evening, tomorrow the four of them would be on the road together…..

Tomorrow the journey continues….R/R!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Literary Master--*Blush* thank you, Jade--I'll add Gimli soon.. Chapter 20 coming up and to think I thought this would only go 12 chapters or so!! I'm having to much fun!!

Chapter 20

They met in the main courtyard at dawn, gear packed and ready. A stable boy brought out two fine horses and a pony.

"Does this mean I don't get ridden anymore?" Jaisia pouted.

"Afraid so--it's a long trip to the Glittering Caves so the horses are necessary," Legolas said.

"Who is the pony for?" Kai asked.

"Gimli the dwarf," Aragorn said.

"We get to meet a dwarf? Wow! We're meeting a lot of interesting people!" Jaisia said enthusiastically. "How far to the Glittering Caves?"

"At least two months, maybe three if we have trouble," Aragorn said.

Just then Arwen came up to them. She hugged Aragorn and kissed him. "Be careful on your journey, my love, return safely to me," she said. She hugged Jaisia and Kai. "You two take good care of sweet cheeks for me," she said.

"ARWEN!!!" Legolas shouted.

Arwen just giggled and hugged Legolas. "You be careful too and give Gimli my greetings," she said affectionately. She turned and walked gracefully back into the castle.

Aragorn swung onto his horse's back, gripping the pony's reins securely. "Mount up, we're wasting daylight, sweet cheeks," he said.

Legolas leaped on his mount. "Stop that, Aragorn!" he grumbled.

Aragorn just laughed and urged his horse forward. Legolas, Kai and Jaisia followed him. Legolas remembered something and looked pointedly at Jaisia. "Shirt," he said.

Jaisia pouted, but pulled out the yellow shirt and put it on. "You're no fun, sweet cheeks," she complained. "You need to relax more."

They arrived at the city gates and had just gone through when the were forced to stop because another group had been outside waiting to get inside.

Legolas froze and stared, stunned. "Father! What are you doing here?" he gasped.

Thranduil frowned at his youngest. "I was looking for you. How could you be so irresponsible to run off like that without telling any one and what are these creatures?" he demanded.

"Those creatures as you call them are Centaurs and my newly adopted family," Legolas said.

Thranduil looked disgusted, but waved it off. "You must come home with me at any rate," he said. 

"Why should I?" Legolas demanded. 

"To meet the maiden I've chosen to be your bride," Thranduil said. 

SURPRISE!! I couldn't let them leave to easily!! I wasn't sure how far from the caves were from Gondor so I took a guess!!! Soon our adventurers will enter lands charted in my evil imagination alone…Can someone tell me how to spell Legolas' father's name? Thanks--R/R!!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Wow!! Lots of reviews--feel free to keep feeding my ego everyone!! Next chapter!!

Chapter 21

Legolas' blue eyes narrowed and turned icy. "I am not going to be trapped into an arranged marriage. It's my choice, not yours. "I'll leave Mirkwood first," he said coldly.

"She has good bloodlines! She is perfect," Thranduil said.

"Oh, yes, bloodlines are important," Legolas snapped. "If you're breeding horses!!!"

Aragorn could see how angry they both were getting. He decided to try to stop it before it got to heated. "King Thranduil, Legolas, let us return to the castle so you may speak in private," he suggested. Much to his relief they agreed.

They returned to the castle and Legolas and his father were shown to a chamber where they could talk without interruption and no one could overhear them. The king's escort was given rooms so they could rest after their journey.

Jaisia and Kai followed Aragorn dejectedly down to the throne room. They were both upset. "Is Legolas going to be all right?" Jaisia asked, near tears.

Aragorn gave her a brief hug. "He'll be fine. They just need to talk. The problem is that they're both stubborn, but they do truly care deeply for each other," he said.

Meanwhile….The ride to the castle had done its job. Both Legolas and his father had calmed down enough to talk. They stood looking at each other. "Why are you so determined to see me married, even to the point of forcing a betrothal on me, father?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil took a deep breath. "I thought if you had a bride you would come west with us. I don't want you to stay here," he said.

"But why? You know that I am not yet ready to go," Legolas said.

"You will be alone and what if Humans stop seeing Elves as one time allies and see them as prey instead? I have two sons and I wish not to lose either of them. I haven't arranged the betrothal yet," Thranduil admitted. "I had intended too, but your brother convinced me to speak to you first."

"As long as Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli are alive I will not be alone, father. When they are gone I will then come to the west. I have my new family as well," Legolas said.

Thranduil sighed. "Stubborn, just like your father, but with your mother's strength. Very well, there will be no betrothal. I should have encouraged you less about following your heart and more about duty, but you still should have told me you were leaving," he said.

"I still would have been stubborn, but I am sorry for leaving like I did," Legolas pointed out.

Thranduil laughed, ending the tension. "How did you find Centaurs? They aren't supposed to exist," he asked. He shook his head in disbelief after he heard the story. "We will give what help we may while we are still here."

"Thank you for understanding, father," Legolas said.

They shared a brief embrace then went down to the throne room. Thranduil bowed to Arwen and Aragorn. "My son will be traveling with you," he said. He turned to Jaisia and Kai. "And I am honored to meet you, Jaisia and Kai, isn't it? I am King Thranduil."

The twins nodded in response. Legolas came over to them. "Father will help your tribe as long as he can," he said.

Jaisia and Kai bowed. "Thank you, sire and we are pleased to meet you," Kai said.

"My escort and I will leave tomorrow. If you will excuse me I am weary from the trip," Thranduil said and left.

"HURRAY!!!!" Jaisia shouted. "Tomorrow we start a new adventure!!" she shouted. "And we're still a group of four!!!"

A/N: Whew, okay---they leave Gondor tomorrow!! Add Hobbits…..Hmmmmm…..R/R peoples!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay--NEXT CHAPTER, folks!! Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going…..

Chapter 22

The four of them once again said their goodbyes and reclaimed the horses and the pony from the stable and left. This time they were not stopped for any reason and soon Gondor was out of sight.

"It's been a long time since I've had a chance to simply wander," Aragorn sighed. "I've missed it."

Jaisia pulled off her shirt and put it away. "It's hard to be a leader of any sort. I know that because of my father," she said.

"So where are we going after we see Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm not really sure. The Centaurs now have allies which was the idea," Legolas said.

"We want to see more of the world, we didn't explore Gondor," Jaisia pouted. "I don't want to go home for awhile."

"Yes, we need to learn lots of things to share with our tribe," Kai agreed.

"I see no harm in a little wandering, what do you think, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"I agree. It would do all of us good," Legolas said.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks," Jaisia said happily.

Legolas sighed. "Can't you think of a different nickname?" he asked.

"No--I think it's cute and I like how you react to it," Jaisia said and giggled.

They laughed and joked as they traveled. At midday they stopped by a small pond for lunch. They were well-supplied thanks to Arwen.

"I'll tend the horses," Legolas said.

Aragorn gathered up the water skins. "I'll refill these," he said. He knelt by the water's edge with his back to them.

Jaisia walked over and stood with her back to Aragorn and winked at Legolas. Using her left rear hoof, she gave Aragorn a push. She didn't do it to hard, but it was enough.

Aragorn tried to keep his balance futilely. He fell into the pond face first with a splash. He rolled over and sat up fast. "Damn! What the hell?!" he yelled.

The other three were laughing to hard to say anything. "You should see your face!!" Legolas finally gasped between snickers. "Absolutely priceless!"

Aragorn scowled and waded out of the water. "Watch it, sweet cheeks or you're going in next," he growled.

Legolas just laughed harder. "I'll keep that in mind, but you'd have to catch me first and we both know I can outrun you!" he said.

"You look so funny!!" Jaisia giggled.

Aragorn tried to hold his glare, but finally ended up laughing with them. "I can see I'll have to watch my back around you, Jaisia," he said.

"My sister is a mischievous one, you would be wise to watch her. Legolas has learned that as well," Kai said.

They had a cold lunch with bread, cheese, dried meat and dried fruit. Afterwards they cleaned up and got ready to go. Suddenly Legolas froze and looked to the west. "Riders are coming this way!" he warned.

Heh--Jaisia has a new victim…Whose coming? Are they friend or foe? You'll see!! R/R!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Ahh, another chapter, why not? I'm bored anyway….here it is!!

Chapter 23

Legolas kept staring in the direction the riders were coming from while the others got ready to fight if necessary. He relaxed. "I can see them now, be at ease. They wear Gondor's colors," he said. Legolas suddenly smiled and laughed. "Looks like we will not have to travel to the caves after all. The short one among them is Gimli!"

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course!" Legolas said. "They should be here soon."

They waited and in twenty minutes the patrol reached them. One bowed to Aragorn. "It is good we were able to find you, my liege. Master Gimli arrived a scant hour after you left. We feared we would be unable to catch up to you," he said.

Gimli dismounted a bit awkwardly. "So you finally tore yourself away from the trees, crazy elf," he grumbled.

"The trees are a much fairer sight then you, stupid dwarf," Legolas retorted, easily falling back into their game.

"We will return to Gondor, King Elessar, safe journey to you," the guard said and the men rode off towards Gondor.

"It is good to see you again, Gimli," Aragorn said.

"You as well, even if I have to put up with the crazy elf," Gimli said.

"The feeling's mutual, stupid dwarf," Legolas returned, grinning.

Jaisia pushed forward. "You can't treat my little brother like that! You rude creature!!" she snapped.

Gimli started. "By my axe and beard!! What and who are you?!" he demanded. He looked from Jaisia to Kai then back at Jaisia.

"We're Centaurs!! I'm Jaisia and he's my twin brother, Kai. Don't you talk to Legolas that way!!!" Jaisia said angrily.

Legolas moved forward before Gimli could speak. "Easy, Jaisia, Gimli is the dwarf we were going to see. He and I are good friends. The crazy elf and stupid dwarf remarks are nothing, but a game," he soothed. "Gimli, Kai and Jaisia are my new friends and adopted family."

"Hmph, well-met then, I've never seen nor heard of your kind before. If you're the elf's friends then you're mine as well," Gimli said and bowed.

Kai and Jaisia bowed in return. "And the same goes if you are our little brother's friend," Kai said.

Legolas was relieved to see the tension fade. "That's better, we shouldn't quarrel," he said.

"So what brought you to Gondor?" Aragorn asked. "We were just on the way to see you."

"I was traveling to Mirkwood to drag the elf away from the trees for a bit of travel," Gimli said.

"Then you can come too! We even brought you a pony to ride!" Jaisia said happily. "We've never spoken to a dwarf before!!"

Gimli frowned at the pony. "You know how I ride," he said.

"Aye--like a rock," Legolas taunted. "Pity the poor pony!"

Gimli snorted. "Watch it," he warned. "Let's go before I have time to regret coming." He mounted clumsily. "Which way shall we go?" 

"East for it is little known to me," Aragorn said. No one argued so the rest mounted and they rode off.

None of them knew that this journey would test all of them and the newly forged bond between them and the Centaurs.... 

There, everyone's together that's going….No hobbits in this, sorry. But I figured Jaisia is enough for any sane person to handle!! R/R!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter, keep reviewing everyone….

Chapter 24

That evening when they'd set up camp Jaisia walked over to Gimli and laid down. "Master Gimli, why doesn't it bother you that I'm not wearing a shirt? It embarrassed Legolas and the people in Gondor," she said.

"I was more interested in who and what you were and if you were friends. Your attire or lack of it was the least of my worries. It is a bit disconcerting, but it's none of my concern," Gimli said. "Oh course I've went through puberty unlike one other who is here." He made sure Legolas heard the last comment.

"Maybe you're just to old to notice a lovely woman, stupid dwarf," Legolas shot back.

Jaisia giggled. "You and sweet cheeks really like to argue, don't you?" she asked.

"Sweet cheeks?" Gimli asked, starting to grin.

Jaisia nodded. "That's Legolas' nickname, but he doesn't like it much," she said.

Gimli smirked and looked over at Legolas. "What watch do you want, sweet cheeks?" he asked.

Legolas scowled and flashed Gimli a rude gesture he'd learned from Aragorn without answering the Dwarf's question. 

Everyone promptly burst out laughing at that. "Temper, temper, Legolas," Aragorn joked. Eventually everyone settled down to sleep, except Aragorn who had the first watch.

They were on their way by dawn the next morning--it was a pleasantly cool morning so they rode at a leisurely pace. Jaisia and Kai sang some embarrassingly bawdy songs that had them all laughing. Three weeks passed without incident, but the peace wasn't destined to last.

Loud whoops filled the air as seven men on horseback charged the party, weapons drawn and eyes filled with bloodlust. 

Aragorn cursed. "Everyone get ready!" he ordered. He drew his blade with a rasp of metal and spurred his mount forward with Kai close behind. 

Snarling, Gimli took his battle-axe in both hands and moved to a position to the left and slightly ahead of Legolas and Jaisia did the same on the right. They would help cover the archer so Legolas could use his bow as long as possible. 

Legolas had an arrow notched and fired before Aragorn even charged. His aim was perfect as always and one attacker toppled from his mount with an arrow in his eye.

Aragorn engaged another attacker and steel rang against steel. Kai moved up and engaged another, shouting war cries.

One spurred his mount at Gimli figuring on simple trampling the dwarf under his mount's hooves.

Gimli simply moved out of the mount's path and with one swing severed the rider's leg at the knee. Screaming, the rider fell from his horse, blood spraying everywhere.

Jaisia killed another rider, skillfully keeping close to Legolas. It was then she saw him. It was one of the men who'd attacked Legolas and her on the way to the village!! He was aiming an arrow at Legolas! "NO!!" Jaisia screamed. She lunged forward just as the man released the arrow.

So does everyone want to lynch me yet? **Cringes in fear** Important discovery in the next chapter!! Please R/R!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Sigh, you guys are no fun--But don't worry, no one's dead--YET!! **EVIL LAUGHTER** Fear me for I am in command!!!

Chapter 25

Jasia charged forward toward Legolas. Without bothering to slow down, she swept out her arm and caught him around the waist then kept going. The arrow missed both of them and sank into the ground where Legolas had been standing. 

"Jaisia! Stand still!!" Legolas shouted. He leaped up to stand on her back, notched an arrow and fired. He leaped back down immediately after to avoid any return fire.

The archer would not be retaliating though. His eyes crossed as if he was trying to look at the Elven arrow between his eyes then he dropped dead.

Kai fought by Aragorn, each of them guarding each other's back as if they'd fought together for years. One of the men lunged at Aragorn's back. Kai cut him off the smashed his mace down on his head. The man collapsed, skull crushed.

Gimli buried his axe between another's eyes. At that the last one dropped his sword and held up his empty hands. "I surrender! Mercy!" he shouted.

Aragorn put the tip of his sword to the man's throat while Kai bound the prisoner's hands behind his back. Backing off, Kai moved where the man could see him and glared.

"Why did you attack us?" Aragorn demanded as Gimli, Legolas and Jaisia came over to listen.

The prisoner swallowed hard. "If I answer will you free me?" he asked, eying the Centaurs.

"That depends on what the answer is," Aragorn said.

"Then why should I?" the prisoner demanded.

Gimli tested the edge of his axe with a calloused thumb. "Because if you don't I'm going to start cutting off limbs. I'll start with your left foot and end with your head," he said casually. That somehow made the threat worse. 

The man paled and swallowed thickly. "We were after the centaurs," he said.

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

The man hesitated, obviously reluctant to speak.

"Don't make me start chopping," Gimli warned. "I could get carried away."

"Because of the bounty on them," the man said.

"What bounty?!" Kai demanded angrily.

"Lord Andur of Rildar pays gold for every centaur brought to him alive," the man gulped.

"Why?" Jasia demanded.

"For the gladiatorial games held in Rildar, its east of here," the man said. "Now will you release me?"

"He's a damned scum bounty hunter!! Hunting our kind and selling them like beasts! Our laws demand his death!!" Kai said fiercely.

"It is our law, if we let him leave, he'll tell the man about us or bring more men back," Jaisia said.

"We cannot kill an unarmed man either," Legolas protested. He smiled suddenly. "But there is another way to settle this." He stood over the prisoner, blue eyes cold.

The man stared. "What are you doing?" he said.

Legolas started muttering softly in Elvish and touched the man's forehead. After a few minutes he stepped back. "It's done," he said.

The man shuddered. "W--What did you do to me?" he quavered.

"A simple spell, go near Rildar and you're dead on the spot, your brains will be leaking out your ears," Legolas said.

Aragorn freed the man's hands. "I've seen that spell work, messy indeed, now get out--leave the horses," he said.

The man took to his heels and fled without looking back.

So, there you have it!! The quest is revealed!! How was it? R/R!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi--um, sorry, I revised chapter 25, I didn't like the ending after I thought about it.. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas would have killed a helpless man so you should reread 25 or the start of this won't make sense….Thank ye! Let me know what you think of the new one when you review this one-ok?

Chapter 26

Jaisia looked at Legolas curiously once the man was out of sight. "I never knew that you knew such a horrible spell," she remarked.

Legolas grinned. "I don't, but he doesn't know that!" he said. He, Gimli and Aragorn burst out laughing and the twins joined them.

"That was very clever, little brother! Very clever indeed!" Kai chuckled.

Gimli dug out a spade. "We have to bury them," he said.

It took two hours to bury the men even with Aragorn's help. By then it was late afternoon. "Let's get some distance between us and the graves then we'll set up camp," Aragorn said.

Legolas had managed to coax the men's horses to him and had removed their tack then released them. "I agree, we don't know how long my spell will convince that last one," he said.

Jaisia giggled at the memory. "I hope it lasts a long time!!" she said.

"Tomorrow we will go to Rildar and see what we can find out," Aragorn said.

They mounted and rode off. Two hours later they set up camp and ate supper. Legolas stood and stretched. "I will take a look around and make sure all is well," he said and jogged off.

Jaisia sighed. "I can't believe my people are being taken to be used as gladiators," she said. "We don't like to fight for no reason."

"Yes, we prefer to live in peace," Kai agreed.

"If your father agrees you can move to the plains near Gondor, you'll be safer there," Aragorn said. "No conditions are attached. After all it's the least I can do for Legolas' family and tribe." He smiled.

It was fully dark when Legolas rejoined them, but he prowled restlessly around the edge of camp like a nervous panther.

"Is something wrong, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Crazy elf's probably homesick," Gimli muttered.

"Stupid dwarf probably got rocks in his head," Legolas retorted, but he was clearly distracted by something. He gazed back the way he came.

Aragorn stood and went to the Elf's side. "What is it?" he asked.

"I know not, I feel very uneasy," Legolas said then shrugged. "Perhaps I am wrong."

"If you are it will be the first time. We will stay alert," Aragorn said.

"I will take the first watch, Aragorn," Legolas said quietly.

Aragorn nodded. "Very well," he said and went back to the others. Eventual the rest of the party settled down and slept.

Legolas stood alone, gazing alertly out into the night.

Does Gondor have plains near it? Well, does now--hey, how do you spell the name of Aragorn's sword? Tell me in a review!! R/R---Thank ye kindly!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry Knight Kiwi-got enough characters to deal with. Jade-a sequel is in mind….thanks for answering my questions everyone---I'm glad everyone liked the revised Chapter 25 (I did!!) Next chapter is served!!!

Chapter 27

Jaisia stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around then spotted Legolas. She rose and walked over to him. "You should be resting. Your watch is long past over," she said softly. "I could take over for you."

"I am not tired, besides I do not believe I could sleep with my concerns weighing so heavily on me," Legolas said.

"So much for a pleasant ramble," Jaisia sighed. She laid down, pulling Legolas down next to her. "If you won't rest then we'll watch together, little brother."

Legolas smiled. "You have a kind heart, Jaisia," he said. 

"I'm afraid, I'm ashamed to admit it--I don't know what to expect anymore," Jaisia confessed. 

"Only a fool isn't afraid--true bravery isn't stupidly charging into something. It's continuing even though you are afraid," Legolas told her. "You are very brave, Jaisia."

Jaisia smiled. "Thank you for that," she said.

Suddenly Legolas leaped to his feet. He stared into the darkness, every muscle tense. "Aragorn, Gimli, Kai!! Wake!! They are coming!!" he said.

The others were on their feet in an instant. Jaisia scrambled to her feet as well. Aragorn moved up next to Legolas. "Which direction?" he asked.

"We are surrounded," Legolas hissed. He cautiously reached for his bow.

"Do not draw any weapons or you'll die where you stand!" a male voice said from somewhere ahead of them.

"Show yourselves instead of sulking in the dark like cowards!" Aragorn challenged.

Laughter came from all around them and it wasn't friendly. "Very well, bold one," the voice said. The intruders came forward.

"You're centaurs, like us!!" Jaisia gasped.

"Yes like you, but we do not travel with two-leggers, mare," the stranger said coldly. His eyes swept over Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas with distaste. 

The strange Centaurs were obviously warriors. They all were well armed and wore armor. There wasn't a female in the group and most of them bore battle scars. Their eyes were cold and cruel.

"Please, we aren't---" Jaisia began.

"Be silent, right now you are all no more then prisoners, disarm them and bind them. Kill them if they resist . We will decide their fates later," the Centaur ordered.

None of them resisted as they were disarmed and their hands were bound. They were prodded into a walk towards the north. After walking until dawn they reached a small camp. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were shoved into a shelter, but Kai and Jaisia were taken in a different direction. The lead center scowled at the three men. "If you believe in a higher power you may wish to pray to them now. At dusk you will know whether you will live or die," he said. He left, leaving two Centaurs behind as guards.

BOO!! Like my new surprise? R/R!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Oh drat and darn!!! **Blush** You'll hate me for this, but I uploaded the unfinished Chapter 27 by mistake Friday night so reread, okay? There's more to it!! Sigh--hate it when I do that! Guess I should stop updating at two in the morning!!! Of course I'm a tease, Jade--this is a LOT more fun that way!!!

Chapter 28

Legolas managed to squirm free of his bonds then untied Aragorn and Gimli as well. It wasn't much use since they were weaponless and outnumbered, but it would be more comfortable.

Gimli frowned. "I hope they don't harm Jaisia or Kai because of us," he grumbled.

Legolas sighed. "So do I," he said. He played with the centaur charm around his throat absently while he watched the entrance to the shelter.

"Do you think that charm might help us?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know; they don't seem inclined to listen. Hopefully Kai and Jaisia can talk to them," Legolas said. He settled down flat on his back. "Guess I'll try to sleep."

"SLEEP!!! How can you sleep now?!" Gimli yelled.

"Because I'm tired, what's wrong, stupid dwarf? Do you have important tasks you must deal with?" Legolas retorted.

Gimli shook his head in annoyance. "Crazy damned elf!" he snorted.

Legolas didn't answer. He'd all ready fallen deeply asleep.

Three hours later a Centaur entered the shelter. He looked around then went to Legolas' side. "Get up--you are wanted," he ordered. He scowled dangerously when Legolas didn't move.

Aragorn quickly moved to Legolas' side, fearing the Centaur would lose his temper and hurt the Elf. "He's sleeping. Elves sleep with their eyes open. I'll wake him," he said. He gripped Legolas' shoulder and shook him gently.

It took a bit of shaking, but finally Legolas blinked and his eyes focused. "Aragorn--what is it?" he mumbled.

"GET UP!!" the Centaur bellowed before Aragorn could answer. "They wish to see you."

Legolas stood, giving Aragorn and Gimli a grim look before the Centaur shoved him roughly out of the shelter.

The Centaur seized Legolas by the arm and half-dragged, half-led him across the camp toward a shelter that was slightly bigger than the others. He didn't enter, but he shoved Legolas inside.

Legolas was relieved to see both Kai and Jaisia inside along with two strange Centaurs. "Are you two hurt?" he asked.

"No.. are you?" Jaisia asked.

No, I am well," Legolas said. _Except that I'm going to have fingerprint shaped bruises on my arm, _he thought.

"Enough," one Centaur said. "You are the one the twins say was adopted into their tribe?" 

Legolas nodded. "I am," he said.

The Centaur moved forward and examined the charm. "I am Sarin, chieftain of what's left of this tribe. What do you think, Shaman Tai?" he asked the other Centaur.

"I would speak with him in private back in my shelter if I may," the other Centaur said.

"Very well," Sarin said. He frowned warningly at Legolas. "Do not try to escape or your friends will pay the price. Go with Tai."

Legolas glanced uncertainly at the twins before reluctantly following the Shaman from the shelter.

So you guys like? R/R, please!!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Don't throw a tantrum, Jade--I wrote you another chapter !!! Here it is!!

Chapter 29

Once they were both in the shelter Tai closed the flap behind them. He pointed to a pile of cushions by a fire pit where a small fire burned. "Sit there," he directed.

Legolas obeyed warily. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I have no intention of hurting you. Kai and Jasia were very determined in their defense of you and the others. They made it very clear that we would have to kill them if we harmed you," Tai said. He laid down so he could look directly into the Elf's eyes.

"Then why have you brought me here?" Legolas asked calmly, refusing to advert his gaze.

"Why do you care about centaurs being taken and forced into servitude as gladiators, elf?" Tai asked, coppery eyes boring into Legolas'.

"No one has a right to enslave anyone and Kai and Jasia are as much my family as my birth family," Legolas replied.

Tai held out his hand. "Give me your hand," he said firmly. 

Legolas did and the Shaman examined his palm then picked up a dagger. Legolas instinctively tried to pull his hand away. Tai tightened his grip. "No, do not struggle," he said. He made a cut in Legolas' palm then turned his hand palm down. The shaman caught some of the blood in a small bowl and laid it aside then released Legolas' hand.

Legolas pulled back. "Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"That is not your concern," Tai said. He tossed some unfamiliar herbs on the fire and a bittersweet smell filled the shelter. 

Much to Legolas' concern his vision started to blur. He tried to gain his feet and toppled sideways. The last thing he saw was the Shaman's copper eyes before he lost consciousness.

Tai nodded in satisfaction then picked up the bowl he'd caught the blood in. He added several crushed herbs and powders then chanted softly over the mixture for several minutes. Using a twig for a brush, he painted a symbol on the Elf's forehead then painted the same one on his. He chanted again and both symbols faded as if they'd never been there.

"Shaman--may I enter?" a voice called.

"Enter, Sarin," Tai called. He laid the bowl aside carefully.

Sarin entered, glancing over at the unconscious Elf. "It is done?" he asked.

"It is though I wonder if it was truly necessary to do the ritual," Tai said.

Sarin looked grim. "We have to protect the few of us that are still free. We must be cautious and use whatever methods needed," he said. "The elf will not be damaged if all goes well."

"I just hope all does go well for all our sakes," Tai said and shook his head.

Legolas was taken from the shelter by one of the Centaur guards and taken to one where Jaisia and Kai were staying.

**DRAMATIC DRUM ROLL!!** On with the cliffies! I love 'em!! R/R!!!


	30. Chapter 30

My reviewers wish is my command---NOT!!! But I feel like doing a chapter now…. Here I go!!

Chapter 30

Jaisia gasped when the Centaur entered and dumped Legolas casually to the ground. "HEY!! You bastard!!" she shouted. The Centaur ignored Jaisia's outburst and left without a word. Jaisia went to Legolas and laid down then touched his forehead. "He's hot, Kai! What did they do to him?!!" she wailed.

Kai laid down on Legolas' other side then frowned at several familiar smells. He bolted to his feet again with a snarled curse. "Stay right with him, Jaisia. Try to get his fever down and don't let anyone touch him or take him from here!!!!" he ordered.

"W-W-What's wrong? W-W-Why?" Jaisia stammered.

"No time to explain just do what I said," Kai said. He didn't wait for a response and dashed from the shelter. He galloped to the Shaman's shelter and burst inside without bothering to ask to enter.

Tai looked up startled and angry. "You've forgotten your manners and respect to your elders colt," he warned.

"Hell with that! You did a mind link spell on Legolas!" Kai yelled.

"The chieftain ordered it done earlier, it is his right," Tai said.

"That spell is dangerous to use !!! It's forbidden to use it on centaurs!!!" Kai shouted.

"He is not a centaur, he's a two-leg," Tai said.

He IS a centaur by adoption! He could slip into the dark sleep and die because of you and your chieftain!!!" Kai returned. He'd never been so angry. " Know that if he dies I will demand the right of blood vengeance against you both!!!" He whirled to leave the shelter and spotted his satchel of herbs. He snatched it up and left the shelter.

Aragorn was startled from a restless sleep by a loud, angry argument from outside their prison the flap was yanked open. "Kai?! What's wrong?" he asked.

"No time, both of you come with me or it'll be to late. Legolas is in dire trouble," Kai said.

"Legolas, please wake up! Please!" Jaisia sobbed. The Elf burned with fever, but still shivered violently. She couldn't cool him and she was afraid!! She looked up in relief as Kai burst back into the shelter with Gimli and Aragorn close behind.

"By my axe!!" Gimli exploded when he saw his friend. "What is wrong with him?!"

"Spell, mind link-- deadly, have to wake him before the dark sleep takes him," Kai said. He began mixing potions in a bowl.

Jaisia went white as she realized how serious Legolas' condition was. "No, Oh no!" she whimpered. She moved quickly to Kai's side as he pulled out a small knife. 

"Aragorn, get him sitting up enough so I can get this into him--Gimli, watch the entrance and try to keep everyone out," Kai directed. He cut Jaisia's palm then his, catching the blood in the bowl and stirring it. "The minute he swallows get your arms around him and hold on, Aragorn. It's going to be very bad," Kai ordered. He opened Legolas' mouth and poured the potion down his throat.

For an instant nothing then Legolas' eyes snapped open--wide with pain and he screamed. His body convulsed violently. Aragorn barely was able to keep hold on him. Legolas screamed again and Aragorn's skin crawled at the pain he heard in his friend's voice.

Legolas thrashed in Aragorn's grip and Kai had to help hold him. Finally the Elf went limp. Kai sighed. "You can lay him down now, it's over. All we can do now is wait and hope I got to him in time," he said.

Aragorn gently lowered Legolas to the floor and Jaisia covered the Elf with a blanket and slipped another under his head.

Gimli came over to them. "No one is coming," he said. "Is he all right?"

Kai sighed, eyes haunted. "We'll know by morning, because if I was to late he'll be dead," he said miserably.

The cliffies are getting worse, huh? Blame my evil side!! R/R!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Knight Kiwi.. Might include hobbits in a sequel.. we shall see!! For now here's more!! Oh yeah--thanks to all my reviewers!!!

Chapter 31

That night all of them took shifts watching over Legolas while the others slept. When it was Jaisia's turn she settled at Legolas' side between him and the door. She touched his cheek, noting it still felt warm to touch though not hot. She stroked his hair gently. "Wake up, little brother…. Don't let the dark sleep take you from us," she whispered.

Just then someone entered the shelter. Jaisia looked up and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Get out, you aren't welcome!!" she hissed.

Tai swallowed hard. "I know that you hate me for what I did, but I had no choice. I must follow the orders of my chieftain. The mind link spell is not forbidden to us. We had to be sure of you," he said.

"I don't care what your reasons were!!!! You have no honor and neither does your chieftain!! You said you wouldn't harm my brothers or friends as long as they confirmed what Kai and I told you!!! " Jaisia yelled, waking the others as well.

"Please, you must listen to me!" Tai pleaded.

Aragorn and Gimli went to Legolas' other side while Kai came up beside his sister. "You dare come in here and ask us to listen after what you did?" Kai demanded.

Tai backed off and grabbed something off the ground then dropped it at the twin's feet. "You must escape now--Here are your weapons and gear. Despite what I told my chieftain you are to be executed at dawn. He hates two-legs to much to let any go because of the murder of his mate and their unborn foal," he said.

"Why are you doing this? It's treason! You'll be killed!" Jaisia asked.

"I don't really know, perhaps because of what might happen to your friend because of me. But there's no time for this, go now before it's to late. I drugged the guards that were guarding this shelter. Leave to the west, I made sure there were no guards there. Hurry!!!" Tai said and left the shelter.

The group gathered their weapons and gear. "I'll carry Legolas' weapons, but how are we carrying him?" Aragorn asked.

Jaisia peeked out. "The guards are asleep like the Shaman said. Bring Legolas outside," she said. Once they were outside she turned to Aragorn. "You and Legolas are going to ride on my back, you can make sure he doesn't fall. We have to move fast," she said.

Kai nodded in agreement. "And you may ride on my back, Gimli. Don't worry. I won't let you fall," he said and laid down so Gimli could get on.

Aragorn got on Jaisia's back. "Ready, hurry, Gimli--no time to waste," he said.

Gimli cursed, but he got onto Kai's back and held tightly to his waist. "Go, I'm ready," he said.

Kai stood and they headed west at a quick walk, not daring to gallop. They made it out of the village without trouble then burst into a fast gallop the minute they were far enough away. They had escaped!! Their only worry now was for Legolas, if he would wake up or die. All any of them could do was hope…..

Haha!! I'm not ready to end the tension yet!!!! R/R please!!!


	32. Chapter 32

Now I'm ready to end the tension--here's the next part…..

Chapter 32

He hurt, he burned, but at the same time he was so cold. He couldn't move or speak. Darkness hovered at the edges of his mind, coaxing him to give in to it. Legolas knew he must not or he would be lost. _I have to wake up, it's not my time yet--I will not give in._ He faintly felt he was being moved and he could hear familiar voices. He grimly began fighting his way to consciousness.

Aragorn slid from Jaisia's back while Gimli clambered down from Kai's and began to make a pallet for Legolas to lie on.

Kai came over. "He's still alive, that could be a good sign--dawn is only two hours away. We'll know his fate then," he said.

Aragorn laid Legolas down on the blankets. "He has always been a fighter, he will live," he said fiercely. They waited as the sky slowly lightened. 

. Legolas slowly opened eyes whose lids felt like they weighed tons. He could see Aragorn close by. "A-A-Aragorn," he whispered. It hurt his throat horribly to speak and his voice was feeble and rasping. Still Aragorn must have heard him because he turned.

"Legolas! You're awake!!" Aragorn exclaimed. "We feared you wouldn't!!"

Gimli, Kai and Jaisia came over; their relief was obvious. Kai shooed the others back a little. "Give him some room," he directed. "Legolas, can you move? Try to raise your left hand."

Legolas managed to do so though it wasn't easy. "Can I have some water, please?" he whispered hoarsely.

Gimli grabbed a water skin and supported Legolas while he drank. Once he'd had enough Gimli recapped the skin and laid it aside before lowering the Elf to the ground. "Welcome back, crazy elf," he said.

"Thank you, stupid dwarf," Legolas returned.

They all laughed, giddy with relief. Kai collected himself first. "Listen, Legolas--do you have any pain or tingling in your limbs? Nausea maybe?" he asked.

"My head hurts, that's all and I'm tired," Legolas muttered. His eyes started to glaze over in sleep though he tried to fight it.

"It's all right, go to sleep…it will help with the headache. All is well now, little brother," Kai said.

"Thank you, Kai," Legolas mumbled then let his exhaustion overtake him. He was asleep in an instant.

Kai sighed and looked at the rest then smiled. "You no longer need to worry. He is sleeping normally now and he will be fine when he awakes again," he said--seeing their concern.

"Good, we can rest now. I think we're far enough away from the other centaurs. I'll take the first watch just in case," Aragorn said.

"Wake me for the next one, Aragorn. You need to rest also," Gimli said.

I shall, Gimli, thank you," Aragorn said. 

They settled down to sleep. Soon they would be able to continue their journey as soon as Legolas had recovered his strength. 

Yipeee! He's alive!! He's alive!! Oops--sorry, got a little carried away. Hope you peoples liked. R/R!!!


	33. Chapter 33

Hiya! Thanks again reviewers.. Here's the next chapter-----for your reading pleasure!!

Chapter 33

Legolas felt fine when he woke up again. He could move easily and the headache was gone. He stretched luxuriously and sat up. He looked around, noting the sun was just rising.

Jaisia smiled at him. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. She offered him some bread and cheese. "You've slept a full day and night. I bet you're starved," she said.

Legolas accepted the food. "I am, thanks," he said. He glanced over at Gimli then his eyes widened. "Jaisia--" he began, but Gimli woke and sat up.

"So you're finally caught up on your beauty sleep, you need it, crazy elf," Gimli grumbled.

"You need it far more, stupid dwarf," Legolas retorted.

Gimli snorted and moved off. "I'm going to check around and make sure all is well," he said.

Legolas cracked up the minute the Dwarf was out of sight. "Jaisia--how could you? Gimli is going to be furious!!" he sniggered.

"I thought that it looked nice," Jaisia said. She looked rather puzzled.

Legolas just shook his head and laughed harder, wondering what Gimli would do when he realized his beard was braided and tied with a pink ribbon. "This will be amusing," he said. He just taken a bite out of the cheese when it happened.

"BY MY AXE!!!!!" Gimli bellowed. "Someone will suffer for this!!!!!"

Legolas choked and began coughing. Jaisia whacked him on the back. The shout also woke up Aragorn and Kai.

"What the hell is going on?!" Aragorn demanded. "What's wrong with Gimli?"

Legolas finally managed to regain his composure. "Nothing, he's just a bit upset with his new beard style," he said. He couldn't believe he got that out with a straight face.

Aragorn and Kai looked confused, but Gimli stormed back into camp before they could ask. Unfortunately in his haste Gimli hadn't removed the ribbon. Aragorn and Kai both burst out laughing which started Jaisia and Legolas laughing all over again.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Gimli roared.

"But Gimli, pink is definitely your color!!" Legolas choked out. "You look just adorable!!"

Gimli yanked the ribbon off then combed out the braid with his fingers. "Dwarves do NOT wear ribbons! And I do NOT want to look adorable!!!!!!" he yelled. He tossed the ribbon at Jaisia and stomped off. "No wonder the elf and centaur get along so well! They're both crazy!" he complained.

It took them an hour to coax Gimli to come have breakfast and another twenty minutes to get him to ride on Kai's back. Finally they were on their way towards Rildar once more…

I didn't want Gimli to miss out on the fun!! (Besides I've been serious to long!!!) R/R please!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, guess it's time to get serious again. Did everyone like the last Chapter? This one's rated R--just in case... Well, here's the next one…

Chapter 34

The group was surprised to reach Rildar without further trouble and the city was huge!! A high, sturdy wall surrounded it and it was well guarded.

"So anyone know how we're going to do this" Gimli asked.

"We can't very well stroll through the gates and tell this Lord Andur to release the centaurs he's holding and to leave them alone," Kai agreed.

"We could braid Gimli's beard and put on the ribbon again then send him to this lord, that sight would scare anyone," Legolas remarked slyly.

Jaisia giggled. "I have the pink ribbon still," she said.

"Be quiet, crazy elf and centaur," Gimli glared.

"Later you three, this isn't the time," Aragorn chided though he grinned a little. "We can't make plans until we know more so we'll have to just go in. Jaisia, you'd better put on a shirt."

Jaisia pulled on a shirt and they headed toward the city. One of the guards stopped them at the gate. "Are you here for business or pleasure, stranger?" he asked.

"For now only pleasure though that may change," Aragorn said.

The guard looked over the group. "Is any of your party slaves?" he asked.

"No," Aragorn said. 

"Very well, ten silver to enter the city if you carry weapons and six if you turn them over to me," the guard said.

"We must pay to enter this city? I've never heard of such a thing!" Aragorn protested.

"Then don't enter, it matters little to me--that is the law," the guard shrugged.

Aragorn frowned, but paid the guard the silver. "Now may we enter?" he asked.

"Of course, welcome to Rildar and enjoy your visit," the guard said and let them pass.

"I all ready dislike this place," Aragorn muttered. "People are staring."

Legolas nodded. "I agree and I have seen no races, but humans so far," he said.

"Let's find a tavern, that's a good place to get information," Gimli suggested.

Finally they found a tavern called The Peaceful Rest, but the centaurs couldn't get through the door so they had to wait outside. The other three went inside. 

The tavern was rowdy and noisy. Smoke filled the air and the group could feel the other patrons staring at them as they headed for an empty table.

Legolas was following Gimli when a rough hand caught his wrist. Legolas was turned roughly to face the biggest Human he'd ever seen. He stood at least seven feet tall.

"Well, ain't ya a pretty boy, come 'ave a drink wit Mirt," he slurred.

Legolas shook his head. "No, thank you," he said. He hoped that Gimli or Aragorn would notice his predicament. He could hear some of the patron's snicker and some gathered around to watch. _Aragorn, Gimli, a little help would be appreciated, _he thought.

Mirt frowned in a way that would have been menacing if his eyes weren't crossed. "I said come 'ave a drink," he said, tugging on Legolas' wrist.

"And I said no," Legolas said. He noticed Aragorn and Gimli were trying to get to him, but couldn't push through the crowd. He was going to have to get out of this himself.

Trouble comes in BIG packages, right? Heh,heh…..R/R!!!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Time to go on with the fun-----WOW!! 84 Reviews!! *Sniff, Sniff* Thanks everyone!!!

Chapter 35

Mirt grinned down at Legolas. "Come on, how about a little kiss, eh?" he said. "Stop playing hard to get."

"I'd rather kiss an orc's arse and I wish you'd play harder to get!!" Legolas retorted. "Release me!!!"

Mirt just laughed. "Ya will like it, pretty one, now hold still," he said. He puckered his lips and leaned toward Legolas.

Legolas gagged. _Oh, this human is as disgusting as an orc!! He's drooling!! _ he thought.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Legolas' shoulder and tore him free from the man's grasp then a clenched fist slammed into Mirt's face. The Human crashed into a table then hit the floor. Aragorn towered over the drunk, eyes blazing. "I believe my companion said no! If you lay your hands on him again I'll kill you if he doesn't," he snarled. He gestured Legolas to the bar where Gimli was then followed.

Legolas fell against the bar. "My thanks, Aragorn," he said in a slightly shaken voice.

"You're welcome, my friend, are you all right?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm fine-- NO!!" Legolas gasped. He drew his dagger and threw it in one swift motion.

Aragorn whirled to see Mirt dead on the floor, clutching a knife. Legolas' dagger was buried to the hilt in his throat.

"He was going to stab you in the back!!" Legolas said.

Aragorn clasped Legolas' wrist. "Once again I owe my life to your keen eyes and sure hand," he said. He pulled the dagger free and cleaned it then handed it to the Elf.

Gimli glanced around at the staring patrons then glanced to the door. "Damn, looks like we have brought attention to ourselves," he said. He nodded to the door.

Seven men bristling with weapons had just entered the tavern and came towards them. They wore the uniforms of a guardsman. One looked at the body. "Who did this?" he asked.

"The blonde stranger killed him!" someone shouted. "They arrived with a male and female centaur also! I saw them when they came into town!" 

The guard studied Legolas coolly. "Murder is punished by death through slow torture," he said. "Unless you have a good reason for this."

"That man tried to stab me in the back," Aragorn said. "He is still holding the knife."

The guard gestured to two men. "Tend to the body. You three and the centaurs are under arrest until this is looked into," he said. "Surrender your weapons and come peacefully then you will not be harmed."

They had no choice so they obeyed. Jaisia and Kai surrendered also and they were led to the prison. All five of them were locked in a large cell and left alone.

The rescue of Legolas by Aragorn was for Riley! ~_^ Hope you liked!! R/R!!! OOPS 


	36. Chapter 36

Yer welcome, Riley, thanks Jade!! I'm pleased everyone likes this so much and to think I was afraid to put this up--the idea's been in my mind since March!!! Next chapter folks!!

Chapter 36

They were locked in the cell for hours. Aragorn kept a worried eye on Legolas. He knew how much the archer hated being confined. He walked over to where Legolas stood at the front of the cell. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"It's getting stuffy in here," Legolas muttered.

"They'll release us soon," Aragorn said. "Plenty of people saw what happened."

"I saw how people looked at us when we entered, Aragorn, I think we were to be arrested whether we did anything or not," Legolas said. "I doubt the witnesses will matter no matter how many there are."

Aragorn sighed. "I fear you're right," he admitted. He laid a hand on the Elf's shoulder and squeezed. "We will get out of this somehow. We've faced much worse."

Legolas smiled at that. "We have at that," he agreed. He went back and sat down between Gimli and Jaisia.

__

I wish I were half as certain as I sounded, Aragorn thought ruefully. _I'm not sure how we're getting out of this._

Finally a contingent of guards came to the cell and one unlocked the door. "Lord Andur wishes to see you, move!!" he ordered.

They were prodded from the cell and out on the street. That's when it started. The villagers started cursing Legolas and Gimli then throwing things, not rocks, rotten fruit, vegetables and eggs mostly.

"Beasts! Demons! A curse on you! Go back to hell where you were spawned!!" a woman screamed.

Jaisia and Kai flanked Gimli and Legolas before to many things hit them, but it didn't help with the taunts and curses.

"Ugly, deformed creatures! They should be killed just like any freak of nature!!" a man yelled.

Gimli's hands clenched into fists of rage as he visibly fought back his rage. "Ignorant humans, they only do this because we can do nothing in return. They are cowards," he growled.

Legolas refused to react. He'd all ready schooled his features into a cold mask and kept his eyes straight ahead.

Jaisia touched Legolas' hand comfortingly, but didn't say anything.

Finally they came to a huge, fancy manor house with a wall around it. They were hurried through the gate and it was closed behind them. 

"At least we're away from that mob," Kai muttered. "Are you all right, Legolas, Gimli?"

Legolas finally relaxed. "I am now," he said.

"I am fine," Gimli said.

They were surprised when all of them, even the Centaurs were taken into the manor house. They were taken into a huge, luxurious room. "Lord Andur will see you presently," one guard said then left the room. They heard a soft click as the door was locked behind them.

Legolas collapsed into a chair. "We've traded one prison for another," he said.

"You're getting tomato and egg all over that chair, sweet cheeks," Jaisia pointed out with a giggle.

Legolas knew she was trying to cheer everyone up and he appreciated it. "Good, serves this Lord Andur right. Let him buy a new chair," he returned and laughed.

The other three laughed as well, relieving some of the tension they all felt. They settled down to wait for to be summoned before this strange Lord. Soon they figured they would answer some of their questions about what was going on……

Sorry, another slight cliffhanger, but at least I don't leave you hanging to long!! R/R!!!


	37. Chapter 37

Wahh, my cable is out!! Poor me, but lucky all of you since I'm bored another chapter is here!!!

Chapter 37

The door was unlocked and opened about two hours later to reveal a servant. "Good day, my lord has bidden me to show you to the bath chambers so you may refresh yourselves. He has asked you to be his guests at dinner this evening," she said.

They group exchanged glances and shrugs. "Very well--we accept," Aragorn said for all of them. They followed the serving girl to a huge room with a tiled floor.

"Please call if you need anything, my lords and lady," the servant said. She curtsied and left the room.

Kai frowned. "Wonder what brought this on," he said.

"Probably didn't want the crazy elf to get egg and tomato all over his furniture," Gimli snorted.

"Or he didn't want to look at the egg stuck in the stupid dwarf's beard," Legolas returned.

"Look! Our packs, " Jaisia said.

They got cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes, though they weren't usually considered proper garb for a dinner with a lord. None of them cared though.

"We must be careful, offer no information if you can avoid it. If he knew who I and Legolas were it could mean trouble," Aragorn warned.

The same servant girl led them to the dining room where a tall man, richly dressed, with black hair and blue eyes waited. "Welcome, my dear guests. I am Lord Andur!!" he said. He stood and walked over to them. He was a head taller than Aragorn. He shook everyone's hand and waved to the table. "Please be seated," he said.

Everyone did and as usual the Centaurs had to lie down, but thick cushions were provided for them to lie down on. Servants brought in food and wine. After everyone was served the servants stood along the table in case they were needed.

Andur tore into the food with enthusiasm. "Please, enjoy--I hire only the finest cooks," he said.

Seeing no choice, they did so. The food was excellent as Andur claimed, but none of them had much appetite. Soon as they were finished the servants cleared the table and left.

Andur leaned back into his chair and studied them, especially the twins, Legolas and Gimli. "We see so few of the les-- I mean other races here," he said.

__

He was going to say lesser, I fear we are in grave danger, Legolas thought. His eyes roamed over the room warily.

"Perhaps it's the welcome they receive that keeps them away. Most folk don't like being cursed or pelted with eggs and rotten food," Gimli said bluntly.

Lord Andur threw his head back and laughed heartily. "So blunt, sir dwarf, your kind are not one to waste time with pretty words--" he said. He looked at Legolas. "And what do you say sir elf?"

"It is done, my lord," Legolas said neutrally. He didn't want to talk right now. Every nerve in his body screamed danger. He didn't trust the oily Human at all.

"While elves love to waste time with pretty words!! A rather annoying trait of theirs," Andur chuckled. "So what has brought you to Rildar?"

"We are travelers, out to see the wonders of the land," Aragorn said. "We decided to travel together for safety."

"I have heard of the unfortunate incident in the tavern, such a pity," Andur said, shaking his head.

"Then you should have heard that my companion reacted to prevent me from being stabbed in the back," Aragorn said.

"Oh, there is no doubt the murder was done in self-defense, but brawling is also against the law here. I fear there are consequences for that," Andur said. "A fine of three hundred silver, can you pay it?"

"I believe you know that all money we carried was removed from our packs, most likely by the guards who arrested us," Aragorn said.

"You can not prove this, since you have no money to pay the fine then you must suffer the other penalty. Five years in prison where you will serve in any way I deem suitable," Andur said. He clapped his hands and ten guards entered. "Take them to my personal dungeons, you may place them in the same cell, but make sure they are well secured."

Without weapons they were forced to go silently. They could hear Andur laughing as they were led from the room and taken below to the dungeon.

Locked Up Again!! Like this peoples-hate it? R/R!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

Ugh, what a night--computer acting up-took forever to fix!! I hope this chapter won't disappoint.

Chapter 38

The five of them were tossed into a large cell and left alone. "Damn the luck--that bastard is never going to let us leave here alive," Gimli growled.

Legolas went to the cell door. "So we better leave," he said casually.

The other four stared at him in puzzlement. "How do you expect us to leave? We're locked in a cell, crazy elf!!" Gimli said.

Legolas peered up and down the corridor. "No guards, good--that makes it easier," he muttered. He pulled a piece of wire out of his hair and reached through the bars.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Using this piece of wire to pick the lock," Legolas said as if it were obvious.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Aragorn demanded.

"From Pippin," Legolas said. "Quiet now, I need to listen."

Everyone shut up as Legolas jiggled the wire around in the lock. Finally there was a soft click and the door popped open.

"Now we can go, there's a storage room on the left. Our weapons are there," Legolas said and walked out of the cell.

"Legolas, how do you know all this?" Aragorn asked as they walked. They rounded a corner to more cells. There were thirty cells and each had five centaurs in it.

"Zandria told me," Legolas said.

"Whose Zandria?" Aragorn asked.

"I am," a female centaur said from a cell.

"Meet Tai's apprentice. Evidently when Tai linked with me it made his apprentice able to do the same. The reason there aren't any guards here now is because there's five hundred centaurs outside their gate. When we were captured Tai and the chieftain set this up. They figured we'd get arrested because of the hate felt here for non-humans. We are to attack from the inside and open the front gate," Legolas said. He pointed to a key hanging on the wall. "That opens the cells and the storeroom."

"So through the link the shaman knew you could pick the locks!! They used us!!!" Gimli said.

"In a way, but we were planning to come here anyway," Legolas shrugged.

Jaisia grabbed the key and unlocked the storeroom then began unlocking cells.

Aragorn went into the room and retrieved their weapons then began passing out weapons to the Centaurs. The room was full of them. "But where did you get the wire?" he asked.

"Off one of the forks at dinner, they had gold wire wrapped around the handles, remember?" Legolas said. He winked at Jaisia.

Everyone, including the newly freed Centaurs, laughed. "All right, oh clever one. How do we get out of here?" Aragorn asked.

"There's a door further down the hall, the centaurs were taken out that way to go to the arena," Legolas said. "Right, Zandria?"

"That's right," the apprentice said.

Once everyone had a weapon the newly formed army headed down the hall towards the other door and the final battle for freedom.

Major shock-huh? Did I explain everything clear enough? That's why Legolas was acting a bit strange--because of the telepathic link the mind link had created. Like it? R?R!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Let's see now-Knight Kiwi--nah, it wasn't that. Pippin was just the one I thought was mischievous enough to teach Legolas something like that----Don't you agree?… -~_^ Jade, thanks, you flatter me!! Sequel WILL be done!! I promise!!! Here we go, peoples……..

Chapter 39

  
They came out the door and into the streets. It was late afternoon by the sun and it was starting to set. Aragorn and Gimli rode on Kai and Legolas on Jaisia. They decided to separate into three groups of fifty and rush the front gate. The guards wouldn't expect a flanking attack from inside. The townsfolk had fled to the shelter of their homes so they wouldn't be in the way of the Centaurs.

It worked perfectly. The guards barely had time to react before the Centaurs were on top of them and they were locked in combat. Aragorn and Gimli leaped off Kai and charged into the battle.

Legolas found a vantage point with some shelter and began firing arrows at the archers on the wall. The archers found themselves in a vise. Arrows were being fired from both sides of the wall, but the former Centaur prisoners were having troubles of their own as the shock of their attack wore off. They were outnumbered two to one.

Gimli moved through the mass of combatants. He had all ready decided on his target and it wasn't any of the guards. He was going to get that gate open no matter what the cost!! He finally to got it and grabbed the bar and lifted. It was heavy, but Gimli was stronger then most men. Slowly, but surely the bar was lifted from the brackets. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his shoulder as he was stabbed. He gritted his teeth and ignored it.

There was a thud of a falling body then Jaisia was beside him and together they pulled open the doors. The Centaurs outside let out a triumphant cry and charged in. Now it was the men who were outnumbered before long they were forced to surrender.

The Centaurs cheered their victory then a well-muscled man on a black stallion entered the city. The guards stared as if they'd seen a ghost. The man smiled proudly. "No, my soldiers, you are not seeing things. It is I, Garth, the rightful lord of Rildar. My brother, Andur, had me attacked when I left the city. My escort perished, but I was found and saved by the very race that was being enslaved. The same race that was blamed for my death!!!! Where is Andur? He is under arrest for high treason! Find him and bring him before me!!" the man said.

The guards immediately obeyed. They spread out to search as did some of the Centaurs. Kai went to Gimli and tended the stab wound while others helped the wounded Centaurs. Aragorn joined the search as well. He was walking pass a man-made pond when he saw a hollow reed sticking from the water. He smirked. _Oldest trick in the book, _he thought. He thrust his hand into the water and dragged a startled Lord Andur to the surface by his hair then put Auduril to his throat.

"No!! I plead mercy!!" Andur shouted as two guards came over and dragged him from the water then over to his brother.

Garth stared at him, eyes filled with sorrow. "I thought we were close, my brother. You betrayed me and cost seven good men their lives. Many centaurs died as well for no reason except as scrape goats to cover your actions," he said. "Why did you do this?"

"I was always in your shadow and I hated it, hated you!! I wish you had died!! Damn you!!" Andur shouted. "The stupid beasts you befriended were the perfect ones to blame!"

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," Garth said. "Place him in the dungeon--at dawn he will be executed for treason by beheading. All of the centaurs are free to go with my deepest apologies for what they've suffered."

Two guards led the former lord away and the Centaurs began to file from the city. Tai came over to Legolas. "I am sorry for deceiving you, but it had to be done. We would have never succeeded if not for you," he said. "All I can do is ask for your forgiveness."

"Remove the spell and we'll consider the matter closed," Legolas said.

Tai touched Legolas' forehead and chanted softly. "It is done," he said, lowering his hand. "Good-bye, king of Gondor and prince of elves." He gave the group a nod and followed the other Centaurs from the city.

Lord Garth came over to them. "I offer you the comfort of my home for the night then tomorrow I will give you horses and supplies for your journey home," he said.

They accepted gladly and at dawn they mounted their horses and headed back to Gondor-- together......... 

THE END

Well---all done folks! Did ya like the end or did it stink? Please R/R….. I'll redo the end if it isn't suitable--at least I'll try to redo it, but I kind of like it! Thank you once more to my faithful reviewers!!!

Stars light your path!!!


End file.
